Cadence Inaccessible
by daisy-goes-shopping
Summary: War's nett gestern?HmmmDarf ich frageb wo du warst?Ich hatte ein kleines stelldichein mit einem Sexgott!
1. Allgemeines

Hallo...

das hier ist (wird) meine erste Story, ich hoffe ihr seid alle live dabei... :-)

Zur Klarheit jetzt noch ein paar allgemeine, sachdienliche Hinweise:

Die Story spielt im 7. und letzten Schuljahr, Voldemort ist tot und es gibt eigentlich keine allzu großen Abweichungen vom Buch...falls doch, einfach ignorieren...;-)

Flashbacks hab ich mit gekennzeichnet, ist aber auch kursiv geschrieben.

Naja, die Story hat ein Ende und ist eigentlich nicht so auf endlos gemacht.

Wie viele Kapitel und wann ich endlich zum Ziel komme, weiß ich aber noch nicht...

Für Reviews bin ich natürlich sehr empfänglich!

Schreibt einfach irgendwas:-)

Also, dann!

Amicalemet et à bientôt !

Daisy-goes-shopping

P.S.: Irgendwie klingt das ganze hier total dämlich.


	2. Introducing the culprit

**Erstes Kapitel:**

Introducing the culprit 

_In the after-silence_

_Fighting leaves behind_

_I try to think it over_

_But my mind's gone blind_

_I lost the right to argue_

_Somewhere down the line_

"_C-Cadence? Stimmt es, was sie sagen? Stimmt es was sie alle erzählen? Cadence? RED MIT MIR! Schau mich an!"_

_Ich schwieg._

„_C-Cady? Princess? Sag mir, stimmt es?"_

_er klang so ängstlich und verunsichert._

„_D-Dave…ich…"_

„_Cady! ES stimmt nicht. Hab ich Recht? Es…es ist alles ganz normal, oder? Sie labern scheiße! ...oder? …ODER?"_

_Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, wie er klang, wie er aussah. Seine Schultern hingen herunter und seine Augen sahen mich verzweifelt an. Ich hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so verzweifelt aussah._

„_Dave."_

_Meine Stimme war nur ein Krächzen._

_Dave sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich hielt seinem Blick stand._

_Er wusste es._

_Er wollte es nicht glauben, aber er wusste es._

_Tief hinten in seinem Herzen war etwas kleines kaltes, das da war, seit man es ihm erzählt hatte,_

_Und jetzt wuchs und wuchs es, weil er wusste, dass es war wahr._

_Es war wahr._

„_Dave, ich…"_

_Ich sank auf sein Bett und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen._

„_DANN IST ES WAHR? CADIEEE!"_

_Seine Stimme war ein hohes Kreischen, es klang so grausam widerlich, dass ich aufsah._

_Er sank mir gegenüber am Schrank herunter und strich sich durch die langen Haare. _

„_Cadence, warum hast du mir das angetan?"_

_Mein Mund war trocken. Ich räusperte mich zweimal,_

„_Dave, ich…"_

_Er sah mich mit verzweifeltem Blick an._

„_Cadence, ich… ich wusste insgeheim, dass ich dich nie halten könnte, du bist so eine tolle Frau und ich… ich bin nur David Finn, ich wollte es damals gar nicht glauben, als du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein wolltest. Ich wusste, ich könnte dich auf lange nie halten…niemals… niemals…"_

_Ich auf, ich hätte verstanden, wenn er getobt hätte, wenn er in herumgerannt wäre und die ganze Bude kurz und klein geschlagen hätte._

_Ich hätte ihn sogar verstanden, wenn er mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst hätte._

_Aber nicht das. _

_Nicht, dass er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte._

_Das war so…ich hatte solche Schuldgefühle. Wenn er herumgebrüllt hätte, hätte ich mich ja irgendwie rechtfertigen müssen._

_Mich rechtfertigen, mit seinem Bruder geschlafen zu haben._

„_Aber auch von dir habe ich etwas Ehrgefühl erwartet, dass du nicht auf den Gefühlen andere herumtrampelst. Das war einer der Gründe, warum… warum ich dich liebte. Du hast dich immer für andere eingesetzt, warst so selbstlos, im richtigen Maße. Du hast immer von Treue und Liebe und so geredet und jetzt? Du warst nicht mal betrunken. War das alles nur Show oder was?"_

„_Dave, ich…"_

„_WAR UNSERE GANZE BEZIEHUNG NUR SHOW?"_

_setzte ich zu einem weiteren Versuch an._

_Verwundert, dass er mich nicht unterbrach._

„_Ich weiß auch nicht. Divine und ich, es war so magisch."_

_Verwundert, dass ich überhaupt reden konnte._

„_Wir sind Zauberer, es liegt in unserer Natur, dass wir magisch sind. Springst du jetzt mit allen ins Bett, die auch nur einen Funken Magie in sich haben?"_

„_David, natürlich war es ein Fehler ich hätte das nie tun dürfen und ich erwarte auch nicht von dir, dass du mir verzeihst. Moralisch gesehen, mit dem Kopf gedacht, war es das Schlimmste, was ich jemals tun konnte, aber…"_

„_Aber?"_

_keuchte er_

„…_gefühlt, nur mit dem Herzen, war es das Beste, was ich je tun konnte. In meinem ganzen Leben."_

_Wie fies und hinterhältig war das denn? Es ihm mitten ins Gesicht zu sagen, was ich mir selber nichtmal eingestehen wollte._

_Dave sah aus, als hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen._

„_CADENCE?"_

_Seine Augen füllten sich wohl gegen seinen Willen mit Tränen._

_Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, grapschte nach einem Gegenstand (Ein Schulbuch) und schleuderte es nach mir. Ich duckte mich, das Buch flog über meinen Kopf Richtung Wand und fiel mit einem _KLONK_ zu Boden._

„_Du elende… ich hasse dich! Verschwinde, du verdammte Nutte!"_

_Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte aus dem Haus, Daves Mutter warf mir noch einen erstaunten Blick aus der Küche zu._

„_Cadence?"_

„Entschuldigung? Ist hier noch frei?"

Ein Mädchen mit braunen Locken lugte durch die Schiebetür des Zugabteils.

„Ja klar."

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schob meine Handtasche etwas näher heran.

Das Mädchen lächelte. Hinter ihr traten noch zwei Jungs ein.

„Ich heiße Hermine und das sind Harry und Ron."

sie zeigte nacheinander auf die beiden Jungs. Ich nickte, die beiden grinsten und murmelten unverständliche Grüße.

„Ich heiße Cadence. Cadence Holly Dawn."

Hätte ich doch nur ein Buch! Ich starrte aus dem Fenster, während Harry , Ron und Hermine fröhlich miteinander redeten. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich, ich konnte mich in der Zugscheibe spiegeln.

Ein Mädchen von siebzehn Jahren sah mir entgegen. Blonde, verfärbte Haare mit Ansatz, blasse Haut mit Augenringen. Dünne Lippen. Ich trug kein Make-up, sah schlecht aus. Ich fuhr mir mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Ich war immer noch sehr müde, seit der Trennung hatte ich kaum geschlafen. eine Woche war es her. Ich hatte in dieser Zeit vielleicht dreißig Stunden Schlaf gehabt. Ich sah aus wie gegessen und dann wieder ausgekotzt.

Ehrlich gesagt hasste ich mich dafür, nur wegen so einer Trennung ließ ich mich so gehen. Ich wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte mich schön zusammen gestaucht.

Oder geprügelt, dann hätte ich wenigstens einen Grund für mein schlechtes Aussehen.

Aber ich hatte da schon meine eigene Methode entwickelt, mich so richtig zu bestrafen...na ja, bestrafen ist nicht so das rechte Wort...eher bestätigen...aber lassen wir das...

Ich schüttelte mich kurz um meine Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Hör auf zu denken Cady. Du bist hässlich und dumm.

Ich beobachtete die drei heimlich, diese Hermine sah ziemlich... hässlich aus, ihre Locken waren strohig und standen vom Kopf ab, ihre Haut war fettig und sie hatte ziemliche Akne.

_Mädchen, für was lernst du Zaubertränke?_

Ihre Schuluniform saß korrekt, ihre Titten waren vielleicht B, C, nicht schlecht, aber nicht so gut wie meine.

Ich fühlte mich besser, das Mädchen war hässlicher als ich und ich war ungeschminkt und hatte seit ewigen Zeiten kein Auge mehr zugemacht.

_Nasty Girl!_

Der rothaarige Junge war groß und schlaksig, Marke Hühnerbrust. Er hatte überall Sommersprossen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wo überall...**igitt!**

Er lachte ständig und immer, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, starrte er diese Hermine an, ich kannte diesen Blick, er war in sie verliebt.

**Wuääääh!**

Ich hätte kotzen können, die zwei sahen echt ziemlich...übel aus, ich stellte mir vor, dass die beiden unter Umständen ja vielleicht sogar Sex...

**Ierks!**

Brechreiz stieg in mir auf und ich versuchte schnell an was Schönes zu denken. Leider fiel mir auf die schnelle nichts Positives ein.

Ich beobachtet die drei weiter durch die Fensterscheibe.

_Wie so ne alte Oma..._

Plötzlich standen Pickelface und Chicken auf.

Sex auf der Toilette.

Mann, hatte ich eine kranke Fantasie. Das war hoffentlich der wenige Schlaf.

„Wir gehen dann mal! Sehn uns später!" sagte Chicken. Der schwarzhaarige Junge nickte, die beiden verließen das Abteil.

Ich starrte weiter gespielt desinteressiert aus dem Fenster.

Er war nicht allzu groß für einen Jungen, aber muskulös. Seine schwarzen Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab. Er räusperte sich und rutschte tiefer in seinen Sitz.

Aha. Marke Schüchterner Ladykiller.

Nur dass er wohl noch nie eine Lady gekillt hatte, weil er zu schüchtern war. Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen, was war ich nicht für eine tolle Analytikerin!

Mal schauen, wie der so drauf ist. Ich überlegte mir wie ich ihn artgerecht ansprechen könnte. Nicht so aufdringlich, schön brav, unauffällig und angepasst, wie er selber.

Also Kleiner, jetzt pass mal auf. Nasty Girl in Aktion:

„Wie heißt du noch mal?"

Genial, was!

„Harry!... In welches Haus gehst du eigentlich?"

**1.** Du kannst ja reden!

**2.** Ich weiß, dass du Harry heißt.

Wer heißt heutzutage bitte noch Harry? Mein Opa?

Nicht mal mehr der.

Vielleicht waren seine Eltern ja so verrückte Künstler und jetzt total depressiv, dass ihr missratener Sohn nicht nach ihnen geschlagen war und sich die Haare lilablassblau mit mintgrünen Tupfen färbte und nicht die kleinste Spur von Kreativität in sich trug.

Und die Söhne von durchgeknallten Künstlern hieß ja entweder Alfred oder eben jetzt noch Harry.

An meiner alten Schule war ein Junge gewesen, der Alfred hieß, sein Vater hatte Bilder aus Essensresten kreiert und seine Mutter war stets mit toten Kröten in der Tasche rumgelaufen.

Durchgeknallte Künstler, deshalb hatten Künstlerkinder bei mir bis jetzt immer Alfred geheißen.

Alfie war heiß gewesen, verdammt heiß!

Und seit heute eben auch noch Harry.

Harry war nicht heiß, verdammt gar nicht heiß!

„Weiß net."

antwortete ich

„wird erst noch eingeteilt."

„Hmm... wo warst du vorher?"

„KFC."

„KFC? Ist das nicht diese Quidditchschule in Australien? Da warst du? Für was steht eigentlich KFC?"

**Wo-ha!**

Jetzt ging er aber ab! War wohl Quidditchspieler, oder zumindest eingefleischter Fan, der durchdrehte, wenn man nur ein Wort gegen seine Lieblingsmannschaft sagte. Aber ich musste zugeben, ich war überrascht, dass er überhaupt so viele Wörter hintereinander sprach.

"Kentucky Fried Chicken."

Er sah mich irritiert an

„Das ist doch so ein Muggel-..."

**DAS WAR EIN WI-HITZ!**

**HAHAHA!**

„KFC steht für Keytan Formal College."

„Achso."

„Das vorher sollte ein Witz sein."

„Achso"

Achso, achso! Deine Freunde reden wohl nicht mit dir, weil sie's lieber stattdessen auf der Toilette treiben. Pickelface und Chicken.

„Sind deine Eltern Muggel?"

fragte er

„Nein, aber es ist trotzdem mal nicht schlecht sich mit seinen Mitmenschen wenigstens etwas zu beschäftigen. Es gibt Zauberer, die wissen nicht mal, was eine Stadtbahn ist. Traurig."

„Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen."

Was interessiert mich das?

„Erm, toll."

Er schwieg…

Als er dann gerade doch antworten wollte, schlug die Abteiltür auf

Ein blonder Junge steckte seinen (zugegebener Maßen sehr hübschen) Kopf herein.

**Oh là là!**

**t.b.c.**

Na, könnt ihr euch schon denken, wer der blonde Junge ist? (Und fangt ihr auch schon an Cadence ein bisschen zu hassen?)

**Reviews are welcome!**

Kiss kiss, Daisy :-


	3. See you for fucking

Thx 4 reviewing! Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nie gedacht, dass da überhaupt einer reinschaut!

Hdl geht an:

**BlackNightmare16** (Meine erste Review! Ich bin durch die halbe Wohnung getanzt und meine Laune hob sich schlagartig:-)

**Zweites Kapitel**

„**See you…for fucking…"**

_Two Cures for Love_

_1. Don't see him. Don't phone or write a letter._

_2. The easy way: get to know him better_

"Oooh, Narbengesicht und…"

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und lächelte …sexy!

Ich offenbarte ihm mein charmantestes Perlweiß-Lächeln.

„Cadence. Cadence Holly Dawn."

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter, als er wiederholt anfing zu sprechen.

„Draco Malfoy. Angenehm."

Mir fiel tatsächlich keine Antwort ein. Er war so heiß!

Er lächelte mich noch mal an, (verdammt, ja!) dann drehte er sich wieder dem verrückten Künstlersohn zu.

„Potter…was macht ein Narbengesicht wie du in solcher Gesellschaft?"

Er zwinkerte mir zu.

„Verzieh dich, Malfoy!"

Ich war mir sicher, Draco Malfoy zitterte auf diese Antwort vor Angst. Ich sah von dem Blonden zum Schwarzhaarigen.

Draco Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch:

„Potty…nicht so unhöflich…was soll denn die junge Dame von dir denken?"

Er lief rot an.

_Wie süß…_

Funken sprühten aus Harrys Zauberstabspitze.

Draco Malfoy lachte auf.

„Niedlich, Potter!"

Er zog sich aus dem Abteil zurück, als er die Türe schloss, grinste er mir zu.

„Man sieht sich…"

Tödliches Schweigen, mindestens eine Minute lang, dann, ich in meiner unschuldigsten Engelsstimme:

„Kennt ihr euch?"

Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Siiicher, er ist mein Erzfeind und sein Vater sitzt in Azkaban...Eine wunderbare Fehde, schon seit der ersten Klasse!"

Ich kramte in meiner Tasche nach meinem Beautycase.

„Na dann... du entschuldigst mich..."

Ich muss meiner Äußerung von vorhin bitte eine andere Bedeutung geben. Er war ein Ladykiller, er killte allen Ladys den letzten Nerv.

Ich schlurfte auf die Toilette, ein paar Schlampen standen vor dem Spiegel.

Also zuerst aufs Klo, als ich die Tür verschlossen hatte kramte ich eine kleine Tinktur hervor und gab etwas auf ein Wattepad.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, weil es so brannte, ich biss mir die Lippen blutig, um mich von dem unsäglichen Brennen der Murtlap-Essenz abzulenken…

Ich schluckte, spülte und entriegelte die Tür. Die Schlampen waren noch da, machten aber Platz, als ich Anstalten machte, mich vor den Spiegel zu stellen.

Während ich mich langsam an mein Make-up machte, belauschte ich die Schlampen.

„Mmmmh…heute schon Draco Malfoy gesehen?"

„Ich hab ihn vorher gesehen, als er zum Vertrauensschülerwaggon gelaufen ist, er hat bei Potter reingeschaut…"

(dämliches Kichern)

„…und als er wieder rausgegangen ist, sah er aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Er hat total dämlich gegrinst!"

Sie redeten wohl über meine berauschende Wirkung auf den Sexgott!

Ich fühlte mich wunderbar.

Dann würde das vielleicht doch noch was mit uns beiden…

**grins**

..heute Nacht...

Ich tuschte mir sorgfältig die Wimpern, vielleicht plauderten sie ja noch was aus.

Und tatsächlich, kaum hatte ich den Gedanken zuende gedacht, fing die erste wieder an:

„Mmmmmah! Cho! Glaubst du wirklich er hat sich in Potter verliebt?"

(Wiederholtes dümmliches Kichern)

„Nein, Marietta, aber es könnte doch sein, dass..."

„Was?"

„Das dein liebenswürdiger Ex-Freund nicht alleine war..."

„Was meinst du? Sprich mal genauer!"

„Huuh, war wohl ne lange Nacht, du bist doch sonst nicht so begriffsstutzig!

Es könnte doch sein, dass mit Harry im Abteil, eine atemberaubende Schönheit saß, die ihm so den Kopf verdreht hat, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte."

„Wen denn? Granger ist erstens hässlich und zweitens saß das pflichtbewusste Gryffindormädchen zu dieser Zeit wohl schon im Waggon!"

„Ach... ist ja auch egal! Ich hoffe nur, dass Draco dieses Schuljahr mal mit mir ausgeht!"

„Das hoffen wir doch alle, doch du weißt doch, er geht nur mit Supermodels aus."

_YAY!_

Ich war fertig, packte meine Sachen und verschwand.

_...er geht nur mit Supermodels aus..._

Als ich gerade so schön in (schmutzigen) Gedanken war, schlug vor mir plötzlich eine Abteiltür auf und heraus trat ein rothaariges Mädchen.

„Sorry!"

strahlte sie, ich nickte und brummte etwas unverständliches.

Plötzlich kniff sie die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Duuuu..."

Iiiiiich 

„...musst Cadence Dawn sein...!

« Woher… »

« Ich glaube, es gab letzten Monat niemanden, zumindest niemand männlichen,

der dein Interview nicht gelesen hat."

Sie sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen leicht spöttisch an.

So war das also, das Gör hielt sich wohl für besonders schlau.

Ich atmete tief durch und zählte leise bis drei.

„Ja, die bin ich. Und wer bist du? Dich habe ich nämlich noch nie in der Zeitung gesehen."

Immer lächeln, Darling, immer lächeln!

„Ginny Weasley."

„War nett dich kennen zu lernen, vielleicht sieht man sich mal…"

Ich lächelte mein Bin-ich-nicht-süß-Lächeln und setzte meinen Weg fort.

Wir sahen uns eher wieder als mir lieb war, ich verpackte gerade meine Sachen, als die Tür aufschlug und Feuerkopf eintrat.

„Hi Harry!... Oh! Hi Cadence! "

"Hallo Ginny."

Sagte ich resignierend, sie strahlte und setzte sich neben Harry, mir gegenüber.

„Was treibt dich nach Hogwarts? Ich dachte du bist Sucherin?"

„Ich darf erst mit achtzehn richtig spielen, Versicherung und so."

„Ach!"

sagte Harry jetzt.

Achtung Leute! Der Künstlersohn setzt zu einer weiteren intelligenten Antwort an!

„Duuu bist Cadence Dawn? Ich dachte das sei nur Zufall!"

Ich hätte eine Frage: **HÄ?** Zufall? Hach ganz zufällig heiße ich Cadence.

„Oh Harry, hast du das Interview im Tagespropheten nicht gelesen?"

„Was für ein Interview?"

Blablabla…

Ich klinkte mich charmant aus dem Gespräch aus, indem ich mich zur Seite drehte und Schlaf simulierte.

Ich döste ein wenig vor mich hin und dämmerte so vor mich hin.

Das Gespräch der beiden war weit weg.

Ich wachte erst wieder auf, als wir im Bahnhof einliefen, als ich aus dem Zug stieg war es dämmrig.

Um mich herum kreischten die Leute, Tiere schrieen und alles zauberte mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

So beknackt wie hier alle waren konnte das hier ja lustig werden…

**t.b.c.**

Bitte reviewn!


	4. Bin ich irgendwie berauscht

Hallo!

Sorry, für die Verzögerung, aber ich war voll im Hausfrauenstress:-)

Big Kisses To:

**BlackNightmare16 **(Ich glaube heute kommst du auf deine Kosten! Thx 4 reviewing!)

**Dragonies **(Oui, c'est la première ! Ich mag es nicht wenn alle solche strahlenden und unfehlbaren Helden sind… da haben manche eben eine Dachschaden angedichtet bekommen…)

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Layout, ich fand irgendwie, dass es das Ironische unterstreicht…(ich bin leicht verrückt, aber nur leicht!)

**Drittes Kapitel**

**Bin ich irgendwie berauscht**

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Der komische Lappen auf meinem Kopf hatte mich also zu Pickelface, Chicken und Künstlersohn gesteckt.

Hurra!

Vielleicht hatte ich jetzt Läuse…oder Flöhe...oder beides.

Ich schlurfte auf die jubelnde Menge zu und lächelte halbherzig.

„Hi!"

Ich setzte mich neben Ginny, sie grinste.

Haha! Was gibt's hier zu grinsen? Hab ich Spinat zwischen meinen hübschen Beißerchen oder was?

Ich hab heute noch gar nichts gegessen. Doch, Zwieback.

Während der traurige Rest eingeteilt wurde, ließ ich die Blicke schweifen, ich fand Draco.

Er grinste und deutete ein kurzes Winken an. Ich lächelte ihn wissend an.

Wissend? Ich wusste gar nichts. Ist ja jetzt aber auch nicht so wichtig.

Instinktiv befühlte ich die Stellen, die ich im Zug mit Murtlap-Essenz bearbeitet hatte. Alles war zufrieden stellend abgeheilt. Der Schmerz war zwar grausam, aber es hielt was es versprach.

Dumbledore hielt eine Ansprache.

Juhu! Ich hör mir in meiner Freizeit immer Gelaber von alten Tattergreisen an!

Bla…bla…

Wann konnte ich endlich mit Draco verschwinden?

_Can't help my infatuation…_

„Wir freuen uns, dieses Jahr die australische Quidditchspielerin Cadence Holly Dawn auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen!"

WAS?

Alle starrten jetzt zu mir. Ich war das gewohnt, also machte ich es wie nach einem Spiel. Kopf schräg legen und lächeln.

Lächeln, Darling, immer lächeln.

„Siehste."

Flüsterte Ginny in mein Ohr

„Was?"

„Sie lieben dich."

Was?

Ich starrte sie erstaunt an.

_Sie lieben dich_

Niemand liebte mich.

Gebt mir Geld, Sex, einen Besen.

Aber liebt mich nicht.

Ich hatte zu vielen das Herz gebrochen.

_Love's such a damn odd thing…_

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, sah auf meinen Teller.

Lächeln Darling, immer-

Doch jetzt funktionierte es nicht.

Ich erhob mich, ging hinaus, einen Gang entlang.

Längst hatte ich mich wieder gefasst.

Was bildete sich diese rothaarige Schlampe eigentlich ein?

Dachte sie, sie wäre meine Freundin?

Dachte sie, sie müsste mein Selbstbewusstsein pushen?

Nein.

Ich blieb stehen.

Auf dem Gang stand

Draco!

Er schritt auf mich zu.

(Stellt euch jetzt eine traurige Geige vor!)

Wir lächelten beide.

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen.

Der Gang war dunkel, nur von Fackeln erleuchtet.

Ich lächelte.

Wir kamen näher, immer näher, bis wir dicht aneinander standen.

Ich zitterte, meine Brustwarzen berührten seine Uniform.

Ich grinste wieder.

„Hi!"

Er verschloss meinen Mund mit einem –Himmel- Kuss.

Er küsste gut.

Wir atmeten heftig.

„Ich…"

er drängte mich gegen die Wand des Ganges.

Ich spürte sein kleines Problem.

„…bin Vertrauensschüler und habe ein eigenes Zimmer!"

Was für eine Liebeserklärung! Jungs, nehmt euch ein Beispiel!

Perfekt! Wer treibt es schon gerne auf kalten Schulgängen?

Er riss sich los und fing an zu rennen, ich taumelte hinterher.

Kein klarer Gedanke,

_denn heut Nacht sind nur wir zwei wichtig_.

_So come on and freak my body we can get nasty naughty_

_All night a private party_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

Er lag auf der Seite, sah mich an und strich mir übers Haar.

„Du bist wunderschön…"

Oh bitte! Kein romantisches Gelaber. Dreh dich um und fang an zu schnarchen.

Ich stand auf und während ich mich anzog, rauchte ich eine Zigarette. Ich weiß, ich war Profisportler und wenn mich jetzt einer meiner Trainer gesehen hätte, hätten sie mich wieder angemotzt, aber die sollten einfach ihre Klappe halten.

Wer steht denn ständig unter Druck? Ich oder die?

Und das Zeug was die anderen nahmen, war im Prinzip gefährlicher.

Er beobachtete mich, sein Blick war leer und traurig.

Gott. Hatte ich mich so getäuscht?

„Sehn wir uns mal wieder?"

„Sicherlich, wir haben schließlich Unterricht zusammen."

Ich grinste.

Er brummte unwirsch und streckte seinen Arm nach mir aus.

„Willst du nicht noch bleiben? Wir könnten noch was essen, oder…"

„Nein!"

ich war ungewollt heftig.

„Draco…"

ich klang schon sanfter

„…ich dachte wir wären uns einig."

Er rollte sich zur Wand.

„Ja klar, ich wollte nur höflich sein. Ich bin mir im klaren darüber, dass…"

„Dann ist ja gut. Und wenn wäre es sowieso zu spät jetzt. Bei ernsthaften Beziehungen schläft man nicht drei Stunden nach dem Kennenlernen miteinander."

Ich verließ das Zimmer und eilte zu meinem eigenen Schlafsaal.

Ich wollte nur noch in mein Bett. Dieses Bleib-doch-noch-zum-reden hatte mir jetzt schon wieder meine einigermaßen Laune verdorben.

Doch als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat, saß da noch Ginny.

Och nööööööööö…

Ich hatte jetzt echt keine Lust auf Kommunikation, Smalltalk, was auch immer.

Hübscher Lidschatten.

Lucky Star, Tropical Peach No. 124 

Hab ich auch. War arschteuer, aber ich hab ja Sponsoren, frage mich wie so eine sich so was leisten kann.

„Wo warst du?"

Was geht dich das an Tussi?

„Ist doch egal, oder?"

„Warum bist du immer so kalt und abweisend? Ich erinnere mich nicht, dir was getan zu haben. Und wenn du schlechte Laune hast, lass sie bitte nicht an mir aus, du kannst ganz normal mit mir reden!"

„Lass uns schlafen gehen."

„Gut, komm."

Ich folgte ihr die Treppe nach oben, im Schlafsaal rannten die Mädchen herum. Ich bekam sofort wieder einen Anfall.

Ich hasste sie.

Wie sie herumliefen und kreischten.

Wie sie auf so supersüß machten.

Wie ihre fetten Bäuche in zu enge Klamotten stopften.

Ich hasste dicke Menschen.

Wie sie ihre 10 Tonnen Schminke abwuschen.

Wie sie gegenseitig ihre Titten begrapschten.

Wie sie…

Ach, ich könnte diese Liste endlos fortsetzen.

Da war Pickelface.

Mein Gott. Die war ohne Schminke ja noch schlimmer wie mit!

_Wääääääh!_

Die hatte so richtig glänzende Pickel!

_Ierks_.

Ich ging zu Bett.

Ich hasste mich und mein Leben.

**t.b.c.**

Bitte reviewn! Auch wenn's nicht allzu viel war…


	5. Rose tints my world I

Hallo!

Also erstmal **danke **ich (auch fürs warten!):

**BlackNightmare16 **(Wenn das Leben so einfach wäre, Baby… :-) )

**Widmung:**

Ich widme dieses Kapitel meiner Lateinlehrerin, auf das sie endlich mal ihre Augen aufmacht!

**Viertes Kapitel**

**Part I**

**Rose tints my world**

**Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain**

_My my my_

_My my my my my_

_My my my my_

_My my_

_I'm a wild and untamed thing_

_I'm a bee with a deadly sting_

_You get a hit and your mind goes ping_

_Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing_

_Ich lag in die Decke eingekuschelt. Die Nase tief im Federbett vergraben._

_Es roch so vertraut, so immer dagewesen. Nach unserer Haushälterin Mandy, nach frischer Wäsche, nach Frühlingsmorgen, nach in-die-Sonne-blinzeln. So immer dagewesen, selbstverständlich und normal._

_Im Unterbewusstsein war ich immer enttäuscht gewesen, wenn ich in ein fremdes Bett gestiegen war und es hatte nicht so gerochen._

_Sondern nach Zigaretten, billigem Alkohol, Schweiß und abgestandener Luft._

„_Cadence? Deine Mutter wartet im Wohnzimmer."_

_Mandy. Unsere Haushälterin und früher auch mein Kindermädchen. Und das von Vincent, meinem älteren Bruder._

_Es mag vielleicht klischeehaft klingen, aber Vincent und ich hatten uns immer schon gut verstanden und er kannte mich am besten. Früher zumindest, nachdem er uns eröffnet hatte, dass er schwul war, hatte meine Mutter ihn rausgeschmissen und jetzt hatte er einen Laden in Brisbane, wo er unartige Dessous verkaufte._

_Ich besuchte ihn sooft es ging, aber ich war im Prinzip jetzt allein mit mir und meinen Problemen. Es gibt Tage, an denen ich alles tun würde um ihn zu sehen._

_Natürlich gibt es Portschlüssel und das ganze Zeug, aber wenn deine Mutter dein Leben kontrolliert, kann man nicht einfach für ein paar Stunden nach Brisbane._

_Und Vince wäre wohl auch zu beschäftigt, als dass er sich die Probleme seiner debilen Schwester anhören wollte, wenn grade die neue Kollektion wegging wie heiße Semmeln._

„_Die Alte soll da bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst!"_

_Ich quälte mich aus dem Bett, an Mandy vorbei, die die Tür hinter mir schloss. Sie war eine Seele von Frau._

_Treppe runter und dann irgendwie das Zimmer finden._

_Die Decke hatte nie nach Zuhause gerochen._

_Ich blieb stehen. Nach siebzehn Jahren kam mir die Erkenntnis:_

_Zuhause hatte ich nie assoziiert, wenn ich in die Decke roch._

_Nie._

_Ich schluckte._

_Ich ging weiter, trat ein. Meine Mutter schickte die Köchin fort._

„_Cadence Holly."_

_Sie nannte mich immer bei meinem vollständigen Namen, immer!_

_Das konnte dermaßen aufregen._

_Ich merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Siebzehn Jahre bei einer unkontrollierten Furie und du weißt das._

_Und heute stimmte etwas ganz gewaltig nicht._

_Sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Griff mit steifem Arm nach einem Brief, der auf dem Tisch lag._

_Hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt._

„_Weißt du, was das ist?"_

_Ich sah Wut in ihren Augen, die loderte, bereit, alles zu verbrennen._

„_Nein."_

_Flüsterte ich._

_Sie gab ihn mir und ich begann zu lesen. Er war von der Schule._

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Dawn_

_Wir müssen ihnen leider zu ihrem Bedauern mitteilen, dass ihre Tochter Cadence Holly, Year 6, das maximale Gewicht einer Sucherin der A-Klasse (zu ihrer Information: In der A-Klasse wird nur ein Team ausgebildet, ohne Ersatzspieler. Die Elite.) überschritten hat._

_Das Idealgewicht einer Sucherin in ihrem Standart liegt bei 45 Kilogramm, das höchst variierende bei 48 Kilogramm._

_Ihre Tochter wog am Freitag bei der offiziellen Wiegung vor den Ferien 52 Kilogramm._

_Wir möchten sie darauf hinweisen, dass nach den Ferien die Auswahlspiele für die Nationalmannschaft beginnen._

_Ihre Tochter ist eine der besten und ich würde es sehr bedauern, wenn sie sich wegen dieser Sache diese einmalige Chance verpassen würde._

_Wir hoffen, dass wir Cadence Holly nach den Ferien wieder in der A-Klasse begrüßen dürfen._

_Ich verbleibe mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_hochachtungsvoll_

_Deborah M. Baker_

_Principal, KFC_

_Ich schluckte einmal. Ich hatte von diesen Briefen gehört. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass sie erfunden wären._

„_Weil du immer fressen musst, wie ein unkontrolliertes Nilpferd."_

„_Was?"_

_japste ich._

_Ich konnte förmlich die Nasenlöcher meiner Mutter vor Wut rauchen sehen._

„_Und das Gerauche! Ich habe gehört du rauchst schon wieder."_

„_Nur manchmal…"_

„_Du weißt, dass in der Schule striktes Rauchverbot herrscht und eine Gewichtsgrenze! Du fliegst von der Schule, wenn sie dich beim Rauchen erwischen! Bist du eigentlich so dumm oder tust du nur so? Hein? Du nimmst ab! Du bist ab sofort auf Diät und auf Zigarettenentzug! Willst du etwa so enden, wie dein idiotischer Bruder."_

„_Vincent verdient zumindest Geld. Du sitzt ja nur zuhause und gibst Dad's Geld aus."_

„_WIE WAGST DU ES MIT MIR ZU SPRECHEN? WILLST DU DIR DEINE ZUKUNFT VERBAUEN? DU HAST RIEßIGES TALENT! UND ICH ERLAUBE DIR NICHT ES ZU VERGEUDEN, NUR WEIL DU FRESSSÜCHTIG BIST! DU BIST SO BILLIG!"_

_Sie holte aus und schlug zu. Es brannte und ich konnte die Stelle spüren, wo sie zuvor zugeschlagen hatte. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen._

„_Und wenn du jetzt anfängst zu flennen, schlag ich noch mal zu."_

_Hass und Wut sprachen._

_Ich schniefte laut._

_Sie verpasste mir noch eine Ohrfeige. Und noch eine und noch eine._

_Schließlich packte sie mich an den Handgelenken und zog mich in ihrem Schraubstockgriff zu sich her._

„_Tu, was ich dir sage. Und keine Widerworte mehr, sonst erlebst du kein Morgen mehr."_

_Dann stieß sie mich zurück und ich hastete in mein Zimmer._

_Ich starrte in den Spiegel._

_Mein Gesicht war rot, verquollen und tränenverschmiert, man sah die Fingerabdrücke meiner Mutter. Ich hatte dunkle Augenringe und verschmierte Schminke._

_Ich schlug mit der Faust dagegen. Die Scheibe zerbrach nicht._

_Ich sank auf mein Bett, müde und hungrig. Ich wollte A bleiben und wenn ich es nicht versauen würde, könnte ich es wirklich zu was bringen._

_I don't have a gun_

_No, I don't have a gun_

_Zitternd griff ich nach dem Nassrasierer, ich wollte es nicht und wusste trotzdem, dass es unumgänglich war, der einzige Weg_

_Als ich die Klinge heraus brach, wurde ich still._

_Und nach etwa zwanzig Schnitten am Schienbein, fühlte ich den eigentlichen Schmerz und nicht mehr den meiner Demütigung._

_Vince, wo bist du?_

**t.b.c.**

Alsochen…ihr werdet euch sicher über "Part I" gewundert haben. Das vierte Kapitel hat zwei Teile, aber ich will den zweiten Teil separat veröffentlichen.

Das würde einfach besser passen.

Also BITTE BITTE reviewn!


	6. Rose tints my world II

Halli-Hallo!   
Ja, mich gibt es noch und zwar mit einem neuen Kapitel im Schlepptau! (Jippieh:-)) 

Naja, eher dem zweiten Teil des vierten Kapitels. (Das diesmal nicht ganz so depressiv ausgefallen ist. Liegt wohl an der guten Mathenote von letzter Woche!)

Ich hatte das Pitelchen schon ewig fertig, nur es war auf meinem Laptop auf der Festplatte und mit dem kann ich net ins Internet und meine Schwester hat mein Diskettenlaufwerk gehabt!

Argh!

Läutert meine Seele mit süßen Reviews!

**Thx :**

**BlackNightmare16 : **(Danke, dass du jedesmal reviewst! HDGDL!)

**Widmung:**

Für Kalle, meine Lieblingskanalratte! 

**Viertes Kapitel**

**Part II**

**Rose tints my world**

Dip it low, pick it up slow, 

_roll it all around_

_Poke it out like your back broke_

_Pop, pop, pop that thang, I'mma show_

_You how to make your man say_

_Oooohhhh_

Ich stolzierte auf meinen zehn Zentimeter High-Heels zum Unterricht, ich hatte in der ersten Stunde Verwandlung.

Ein Fach zum Kotzen.

Ich meine, es kann doch nicht so schwierig sein, ein Kätzchen in eine Erdnuss zu verwandeln. Oder andersrum. Und überhaupt.

Griesgrämig schlurfte (schlurfen! Auf High-Heels...) ich also wohl oder übel weiter, ich konnte ja schlecht am ersten Tag blau machen. Hätte ich doch nur ein halbwegs interessantes Fach!

Quidditch! Auf KFC hatten wir zusätzlich jeden Tag zwei Schulstunden Quidditch gehabt und dazu noch das Training der A-Gruppe. Haha.

Da weiß man dann abends, was man getan hat.

Ein Junge pfiff mir hinterher, ich zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger.

Hier gab es echt nur gestörte Psychos. Und dazu noch hässliche.

Da es auf Hogwarts ab der sechsten Klasse ein Kursesystem gab, waren die Häuser bunt vermischt, ich saß hier auf Hoggy sowieso nur meine Zeit ab, deshalb hatte ich bei der Wahl der Fächer einfach die Augen zugemacht und wie irgendwo die Pflichtkreuze gemacht.

Es war eine ziemlich lustige Mischung zusammengekommen.

Ich überlegte wer der Lehrer war, ein Blick auf meinen Stundenplan verriet es mir:

Professor-unbefriedigt-McGonagall, sowas verkniffenes, ich hatte sie gestern kurz gesehen.

Ich wette die wurde schon länger nichtmehr gef. (Hallo? Das sind hier meine Memoiren und nicht irgendwas ekliges! Sag bloß es interessiert euch der Sex einer alten...nya...weiter im Text)

Die wollte bestimmt ganz romantisch von einem Mann erobert werden, so mit anonymen Blumensträußen und Pralinen (Ich kenn' da ganz fiese...man kommt drei tage nicht von der Kloschüssel runter, es gibt aber auch so welche, die bei der männlichen Schöpfung eine Dauererektion auslösen!) und so.

Ich musste irgendwie kichern. Ich glaube ich konnte mich diesen Psychos ohne Aufnahmeprüfung anschließen. Wer kichert schon alleine auf dem Gang vor sich hin?

Entweder ein Psycho, (Hallo! Hier bin ich!) oder einer, der die Schule in die Luft sprengen will.

Hallo? Versuch mal Hogwarts in die Luft zu sprengen. Da müsste man schon ein durchgeknallter Psycho sein...

...wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären...

Ich bekam das Klassenzimmer in Sicht. Wer war da alles nettes? Moment...ich muss kurz schauen...

**Weia! **

Pickelface 

Chicken

Künstlersöhnchen (Jaaaaa! Ich geb's ja zu, wenn er ein bisschen lockerer wäre, könnte Draco eventuell nach Hause gehen!)

Ich verlangsamte meinen Schritt, vielleicht hatten sie mich noch nicht gesehen und ich konnte schnell...

Doch zu spät.

Der lebende Streuselkuchen hielt auf mich zu.

„Hi"

lächelte sie

Hatte sich da nicht eben was bewegt?

Ich würgte etwas hervor, was wie

„Hi"

klang, aber eigentlich „lass mich in Ruhe dämliches Huhn" hieß.

(Tja...wie man sich missverstehen kann...ts ts ts...)

„Wie gefällt dir Hogwarts bis jetzt so?"

„Hab ja noch nicht so viel gesehen..."

„Hmmm, aber du wirst sehen, in ein paar Wochen, wenn man alles kennt... wenn du willst verrat ich dir mal ein paar Abkürzungen."

Ich nickte.

(Vergib mir, wenn ich vor Freude nicht in die Luft springe, ich hab's im Kreuz, weißt du...)

Chicken starrte Pickelface schon wieder an.

Irgendwie war mir plötzlich nach Heulen zumute. Die beiden waren wohl der Inbegriff der einzig großen und wahren Liebe. Die, nach der alle streben. Und das meine ich jetzt ernst

Wenn sie es nur endlich auf die Reihe kriegen würden und nicht so verdammt unsicher und schüchtern wären.

Ich beschloss den beiden etwas auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Ich bin ja nicht so. Zumindest heut nicht. In diesem Moment...in dieser Sekunde.

„Hattest du schon ein Date mit ihm?"

„Mit wem?"

Pickelface sah aus, als wäre sie nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mit ihr spräche.

„Na, Ron."

„Was?"

Aber sie errötete etwas. Bingo!

„Naja, er ist doch in dich verliebt, oder?

„Wie..."

„Schätzchen, mach die Augen auf! Das sieht sogar ein Blinder! Und jetzt geh hin und frag ob er mit dir am Wochenende in dieses Hogsmeade-Dorf geht. (Meine Mutter hatte in letzter Minute noch unterschrieben!)

**Als ein Date!**"

Fügte ich mit Nachdruck hinzu.

Sie schluckte.

„Und Harry? Wir können doch Harry..."

„Is der auch verliebt?"

„Nein, das wüsste ich."

„Gut, Honey, dann kümmer ich mich um ihn. Und jetzt geh."

Sie rückte tatsächlich ab. Die war ja einfach zu überzeugen gewesen!

Jetzt musste nur noch Harry weg von Ron damit Hermine ihn um das Date bitten konnte.

Hey moment mal!

Ich hab die drei Musketiere bei ihrem richtigen Namen genannt.

_But now it's showtime..._

Ich bin keine Frau großer Worte, ich bin eine Frau der Tat!

(Wilhelm Tell, ein ziemlich abgedrehter Muggel-Typ)

Also, ging ich los und rempelte Künstlersohn kurz an.

„Hey..."

„Oh, sorry Harry! Es war wirklich keine Absicht..."

Ich warf Hermy einen Na-Los-Mach-Schon-Blick zu und die zog Ron tatsächlich beiseite.

Hurra!

„Kein Problem."

Ach da war ja noch Harry.

Lächeln, weiter gehen.

Schließlich öffnete die Unbefriedigte die Tür und ich witschte sofort nach hinten, in die letzte Reihe.

Neben mich setzte sich ein Junge.

„Wie heißt du?"

„N-Neville."

„Cadence, nenn mich Cady."

Er lächelte zaghaft. Och, wie süß!

Die unterrichtende Schrumpelkuh hatte sich für das siebte Schuljahr was ganz tolles ausgedacht:

Wir sollten je zu zweit ein zweistündiges Referat halte, Thema frei wählbar. (Schuhe!)

Es musste mit Verwandlung zu tun haben.

(Wie verwandle ich meine Lehrerin in ein Paar Ballerinas!)

Das dumme war:

Mit wem sollte ich bitteschön machen?

Mit einem von diesen seltsamen Nerds hier, die nichtmal Dates klarmachen konnten?

Never ever!

Bis nächsten Montag, sollten wir einen Partner gefunden haben, uns ein Thema überlegt und bei ihr gemeldet haben.

Na Prost.

Ich sah mit einem zaghaften Seitenblick zu Neville, der sofort dieses NIMM!-MICH!-Lächeln aufsetzte.

NEVER EVER!

Nur über meine verbrannte und in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen verstreute Leiche, Baby.

Ich seufzte und verschlief den Rest der Stunde.

_It's so dreamy_

_Oh, fantasy free me_

_So you can't see me_

_No, not at all_

_In another dimension_

_With voyeuristic intension_

Well secluded, I see all 

Ich machte wie die anderen brav meine Hausaufgaben. Es kam mir irgendwie surreal vor, dass ich gestern um diese Zeit mit Draco im Bett gewesen war. Ich hatte ihn heute nicht gesehen.

Ich strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sah mich um:

Die Leute hier waren irgendwie eine Familie... alle kannten und mochten sich irgendwie.

Sie saßen am Kamin, in Ecken und redeten wild durcheinander.

Es war ziemlich laut und ich hatte Kopfschmerzen. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich etwas außen vor. In Sydney war ich wirklich die Queen des KFC gewesen, ständig Leute um mich herum, ich war sozusagen nie alleine gewesen.

Manchmal hatte ich das aber auch vermisst.

Ich wurde melancholisch, während ich das bunte Treiben wie durch einen Schleier beobachtete.

Ich seufzte, irgendwie war alle Coolness in diesem Moment von mir abgefallen, ich hasste und fürchtete diese Momente, in denen ich mich klein, nackt und schutzlos fühlte.

Nobody to hold me tight 

Ich hätte mich gerne irgendwo dazugesetzt und mitgelacht...

Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee, warum hatte ich nicht auch einfach ein wenig Spaß?

Ich sprang auf und hüpfte durch das Portraitloch.

Als ich einige Meter gegangen war, hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Es war Ginny, die durch das Portraitloch zu mir auf den Gang blickte.

Ich grinste sie an.

„Ein bisschen Spaß haben..."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Dann pass nur auf. Um 22.00 Uhr ist nämlich Sperrstunde."

„Danke, ich weiß."

Sie zog sich zurück. Ich hatte aber noch gesehen, wie sie die Augen verdreht hatte.

Tja, jetzt würde ich erstmal Malfoy suchen.

Ich war sage und schreibe eine halbe Stunde durch diesen Dreckskasten hier geirrt, doch jetzt hatte ich sein Zimmer endlich gefunden.

Ich atmete tief durch, strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hoffte einigermaßen ansprechend zu auszusehen.

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich peinliche Unterwäsche trug.

(Mais non! Ich trug etwas aus Vince Kollektion und die trug nicht umsonst den Namen „ABSOLUTELY HOT")

Ich klopfte, eine Weile war es still, ich dachte schon, er wäre nicht da, oder bereits schlafen.

Dracoooooo, mach schon auf! Ich bin garantiert keine halbe Stunde umsonst rumgerannt!

Tatsächlich ging in diesem Moment die Tür auf, ich lehnte mich schnell lässig in den Türrahmen.

Er grinste breit.

„Sehnsucht?"

Eher Langeweile.

Ich quittierte diese stupide Frage mit hochgezogenen (und perfekt gezupften, falls ich das bemerken darf) Augenbrauen.

Ich ging an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer, über dem großen Schreibtisch brannte eine Lampe. Ich sah auf die Blätter, die darauf verteilt waren.

„Alte Runen."

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, er trug Jeans und ein T-Shirt von Second Way Of Paranoia. (Ich vergöttere diese Band, mal davon abgesehen ist es mein absolutes Ziel mal mit dem Sänger...ich hoffe inständig die Jungs mal zu treffen, wenn ich endlich in der Nationalmannschaft spiele! Hähä...)

Ich lächelte, trat nah an ihn heran und zog ihm das Shirt aus.

„Das gefällt mir, ich werde es mitnehmen!"

_We have a physical thing_

_We make love, but don't fall in love_

_We spent time_

_Just enough so you get yours and I get mine_

_No strings attached_

_I want your body_

_Not your heart_

Ich zog mich wieder an, er sah mir vom Bett aus zu.

Ein bisschen Smalltalk...

„Mit wem gehst du nach Hogsmeade?

„Ich weiß noch nicht, Cho Chang hat mich gefragt. Weiß nicht, ob du die kennst."

**Ierks!**

Das Weib aus dem Zug! Das ekelhafte Vanille-Lipgloss Weib!

„Ah ja, schonmal gesehen."

„Ich meine, wäre es okay für dich, wen ich mit ihr gehen würde?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Drake! Ich dachte das hätten wir bereits letztes Mal geklärt. Wir schlafen miteinander und wechseln vielleicht noch so ein paar Sätze. Wir haben keine Beziehung und werden auch nie eine haben. Wenn du gerne mit Cho Chang nach Hogsmeade gehen willst, dann geh, wenn du mit ihr was anfangen willst, dann tu das! Du musst mir gegenüber keine Rechenschaft ablegen!

Und wenn wir uns wegen ihr nichtmehr treffen sollen, weil du sie nicht betrügen willst, dann mach einfach den Mund auf!

Du ziehst dein Ding durch, ich zieh mein Ding durch, okay?"

„Ich sag ihr morgen nach dem Frühstück Bescheid."

„Tu das. Und am besten noch davor!"

Ich grapschte mir sein Second Way Of Paranoia Shirt.

„Das leih' ich mir mal aus."

Und wandte mich zum gehen.

Ich war schon fast bei der Tür, als Draco noch etwas sagte:

„Du bis so schön... und so kalt."

Ich stieg durch das Portraitloch.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, bis auf eine Gestalt, die zusammengesunken am Tisch saß. Ich wunderte mich, es war kurz nach zwölf und vorher hatte es noch vor Leben getobt, während jetzt alles gespenstisch still vor mir lag.

Es war still, wie in einer Gruft. Wisst ihr, wie ich meine? Es ist so ganz still und man hört nur noch so ein Bizzeln in den Ohren. Man konnte die Stille beinahe schmecken. Ich liebte diese Ruhe und wollte, dass es immer so bliebe.

Ich strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Es war Harry. Er schreckte auf, als ich einige Schritte auf ich zu tat.

„Hi."

durchbrach ich die Stille. Jetzt war der geliebte Moment endgültig vorbei. Eigentlich war er das schon beim Rascheln von Harrys Kleidung gewesen.

„Hi, na? Schönen Abend gehabt?"

Ich grinste.

„War ganz annehmbar. Gute Nacht... Harry..."

Ich ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung meines Schlafsaales.

„Cadence?"

Ich wandte mich fragend um.

„Hmmm?"

„Erm, ich wollte dich fragen, also ob wir,... also ob du,... also ich meine...was ich sagen will ist...Morgen hat die Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor Quidditchtraining und ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hättest zuzuschauen oder mitzumachen und uns vielleicht Tips zu geben. Ach ja, äh... ich bin der Kapitän."

Ich hatte sonst nichts besseres zu tun. Also, why not? Und außerdem durfte ich mich auf keinen Fall gehen lassen und auf Magersucht hatte ich echt keinen Bock.

„Gut."

Er schien überrascht.

„Also, um 15.00 Uhr in der Eingangshalle."

Ich war schon halb auf der Treppe zu meinem Schlafsaal, als mir etwas einfiel.

„Harry?"

Er sah vom Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er seine Schulsachen einsammelte zu mir hoch.

„Mit wem machst du dein Verwandlungsreferat?"

**t.b.c.**

Das Kapitelchen war heute ein bisschen länger! stolzdiebrustschwell Diese komischen gepunkteten Linien haben übrigens nichts zu bedeuten, mein Compi ist einfach nur schrottig!

Reviewt ganz arg! Und schnell! Und viel!

XxDaisyxX


	7. PartINo worries? PartIIDove Or Duty

Bonjour! Salut! 

Das übliche Entschuldigungsgelaber spar ich mir heute mal...

Ich will mich ganz kurz fassen; ausführlicher Bericht folgt am Ende des neuen Kapitels!

Dankschee an:

**BNM16** (Hach...wenn du Cady bis heute gemocht hast, wirst du sie heute vergöttern…:-))

**Fünftes Kapitel**

**Part I: No worries?**

_Love comes quietly,_

_finally, drops_

_about me, on me_

_in the old ways._

Dienstag. Ich quälte mich aus den Laken, mein Schädel brummte. Mein Wecker fiepte grausam, ich schlug mit dem Zauberstab nach im, er sprang quiekend unters Bett.

Ich hätte ihn schon lange eliminiert, wenn er nicht ein Geschenk von Vince gewesen wäre.

Ich fuhr mir übers Gesicht, um die Schlafmaske beiseite zu schieben. Eine rosane, es stand „Mermaid" drauf! Ich hatte sie haben MÜSSEN!

Langsam wurde die Welt um mich klarer. Es war noch dunkel draußen und die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch. Irgendwer schnarchte leise.

Ich taumelte dekoordiniert ins Badezimmer, eine kalte Dusche und die Welt sähe bald etwas rosiger aus.

„Schon wach?"

Ginny! Ich wollte schon wieder abdrehen, doch irgendwie tat ich es dann doch nicht. Jetzt hatte mich der Drecks-Wecker schon geweckt. Ich zog mich langsam aus, es war kalt hier drin. Ich hoffte inständig, dass man keine Schnitte sah und ich alles mit Murtlap eingerieben hatte.

„Hmmmm."

Brummte ich also.

„War's nett gestern?"

„Hmmmm."

„Darf ich fragen wo du warst?"

„Ich hatte ein keines Stelldichein mit einem Sexgott."

Ginny lachte.

„Schon gut, du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen, wenn du nicht möchtest."

„Du brauchst mir auch nicht zu glauben, wenn du nicht möchtest."

Und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, sprang ich unter die Dusche.

Doch als ich wieder herauskam, saß sie immer noch im Bad herum. Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein schrecklicher Morgenmuffel und so was reizt mich bis aufs Fleisch…

Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, cremte ich mich ein und zog mich an.

Die Schuluniform war nicht wirklich ansprechend, aber ich hatte auch schon schlimmere gesehen und die Schals für den Winter waren wirklich schick!

Erst als ich mich daran machte, mich zu stylen (Kampf den Augenringen! Alle Macht den Concealern!), fing sie wieder an zu reden.

„Hör mal, Harry hat viel durch gemacht und ich will nicht, dass er verletzt wird."

„Häh?"

Ich gebe zu, nicht sehr geistreich, doch es traf den Kern der Sache. Warum erzählte sie mir das? MORGENS? NACHDEM ICH VIER STUNDEN SCHLAF HATTE!

Ich knetete Schaumfestiger in mein Haar. Wenn sie doch nur etwas länger wären! Aber ich war zu faul, für irgendwelche haarverlängernde Zaubertränke.

„Ich hab euch gestern zufällig gehört."

„Zufällig?"

Ich sah sie durch den Spiegel an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie saß auf dem Badewannenrand und starrte zurück. (Die müsste ich mal wieder zupfen! Argh!) Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an.

„Ja, ich war gerade auf der Treppe."

„Und da bist du festgeklebt und konntest nichtmehr weiterlaufen, sodass du einfach zuhören musstest oder wie?"

Ganz ruhig!

Gesichtswasser.

Sie seufzte.

„Harry ist attraktiv, du bist attraktiv..."

Ganz ruhig, zähl bis zehn…eins, zwei, drei…

Ein Mittelchen vom Arzt, erstickt jeden Pickel im Keim.

„Ginny!"

Ich war noch nie besonders geduldig gewesen.

Was laberte die Tante da?

Plötzlich ging mir ein Licht auf.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um, die Tagescreme in der Hand.

„Ginny, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen! Ich schnapp dir deinen Harry schon nicht weg! Ich glaube nicht an die große Liebe! Ich will keinen Freund, ich will einen Lover und so wie Harry aussieht, hat er noch nichtmal eine geknutscht."

Ginny lief rot an.

Ich trug flüssiges Make-up auf, meine Haut glänzte öfters mal unschön in der T-Zone. Und meine Nerven glänzten auch, wenn sie blank lagen. So wie jetzt…

„Ich habe viel über dich in Zeitschriften gelesen..."

Oh Gott!

„... und das glaubst du alles, oder wie?"

unterbrach ich sie.

„Da stand ich hätte eine Affäre mit diesem Sänger, Leigh Wingham,... schön wär's! Ich bin diesem Typen nichtmal begegnet!"

„Was ich sagen wollte ist, dass du nicht mit Harry spielen solltest, sollte er sich, wie ich annehme, sich anfangen für dich zu interessieren."

Interessieren? Was war das denn für ein Wort? Aus dem Mittelalter oder noch die Steinzeit?

Was bildete die Alte sich überhaupt ein? Ich war ziemlich sauer... ziemlich?

Ich KOCHTE vor Wut!

„Hey! Ginny... ich kann jeden ficken, was soll ich dann mit Harry? Den müsste ich erstmal entjungfern!"

Sie sah mich kurz ungläubig an. Doch jetzt war ich völlig in Rage! Was bildete sich diese 70-A Tussi überhaupt ein?

„Ginny! Weißt du was? Geh weiter _W.I.T.C.H _lesen und lass mich in Ruhe! Glaub das, was da steht, aber lass mich in Ruhe! Ich lass mir von dir nicht befehlen, mit wem ich in die Kiste springe!"

brüllte ich

„Eben!"

brauste Ginny ebenfalls auf.

„Zu viele Mädchen wollten mit Harry nur in die Kiste, wie du es auszudrücken wählst, er dachte jedes Mal es sei die große Liebe! Er hatte seit der fünften keine Freundin mehr, mann! Nur weil so Scheiß-Nymphomaninen wie du (Pow! Was kann ICH denn für mein erfülltes Sexleben?) ihn immer nur benutzt haben und dann ihre wilde Nacht mit Harry Potter an so ein hirnloses Klatschblatt verkauft haben!"

„Bei Merlin, ICH habe es nicht nötig, mein Sexleben an eine Zeitung zu verkaufen, ich bin in ein paar Monaten Scheiß-berühmt, während du in der Winkelgasse an der Kasse arbeiten musst! Wenn einer zur Zeitung gehen würde, dann ja wohl er!"

„Ich wollte das nur klarstellen."

„Klarstellen? Du befiehlst mir gerade, welche Jungs ich nicht anzufassen habe! Aber ich sehe, wir sind einer Meinung."

giftete ich.

„Gut. Ich mach das nur Harry zu liebe."

Ich seufzte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich grade so ausgetickt bin, aber ich hab nicht viel geschlafen... ."

„Schon gut, borgst du mir mal deinen orangenen Lipgloss?"

„Den von Laguna oder den von Silverstone?"

Seit diesem Moment waren Ginny du ich Freundinnen.

Das sind echt so Geschichten, die das Leben schreibt.

Part II: Dove Or Duty 

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who cares_

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who's there_

Es war der erste Tag der Herbstferien, ich drehte mich genüsslich im Bett um, Draco legte seinen Arm um mich.

Draco?

Ich schreckte auf und sah auf die Person neben mir. Ach du scheiße! Die Party gestern war wohl ziemlich…interessant ausgefallen.

Die Leute die über die Ferien in Hogwarts blieben waren gestern zu Alkohol und Flaschendrehen zusammengekommen. Ich meine aus dem Besäufnis resultierte das Flaschendrehen.

Ich rieb mir über die Stirn.

Waren da Mitesser? Das hätte mir zu meinem vollkommenen Glück jetzt noch gefehlt.

Ich schielte wieder zu Draco. Er war angezogen. Ich tastete an mir herunter. Ich auch!

Das ganze kam mir ziemlich komisch vor, ich rieb mir abermals über die Stirn. Ich hatte einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund.

Bier, Zigaretten, Wodka, Veritaserum und fremde Küsse. Langsam dämmerte mir alles…

_If you ain't dirrty, you ain't here to party_

_Ladies (move), Gentleman (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm, a fire on the room_

_Ring the alarm…and I'm throwin' elbows (repeat)_

_(…)_

_Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the_

_Party, sweat drippin' over my body_

_Dancin' getting' just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival_

_Ich lief mit Harry zum Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum, alle, die beschlossen hatten über die Ferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben feierten heute eine Party. Ich wusste von ungefähr zehn Leuten und doppelter Menge Alkohol. Harry ging hinter mir her. Seit Hermy und Chicky ein Paar waren hing er nicht mehr soviel mit ihnen rum. Meistens mit Neville-Nerd-Of-The-Year, Ginny und noch zwei so netten Typen, Seamus und Dean. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht soviel mit ihm zu tun, bis auf das ich die Quidditchmannschaft von einer Gurkentruppe in na ja…eine Kaviartruppe verwandelt hatte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie nun endlich an alte Erfolge anknüpfen konnten (Wirklich! Die hatten manchmal sogar ganze Saisons gewonnen…bevor Darling Potter Teamchef geworden war…er war ein unglaublich begabter Sucher, aber Teamchef heißt nun mal nicht im Kreis fliegen und goldene Kugel grapschen…)._

_Ehrlich gesagt…die anderen Teams waren…schlimmer als Gurken…_

_Die Party war in vollem Gange, es waren nur zehn Leute, die bereits tranken als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr! (Schööööööööön!)_

_Draco kam auf mich zu, er hatte eine Flasche Feuerwasser in der Hand und eine frische Zigarette in seinem hübschen Mäulchen (von der hübschen Zunge mal ganz abgesehen…hähä…)._

„_Prost!"_

_Ich lachte und bemächtigte mich seiner Zigarette, um mir dann selber was zu trinken zu organisieren._

_Naja, ich will jetzt auch gar nicht näher auf das ganze eingehen, ihr wisst ja selber wie ordentliche Partys ablaufen. (Sehe ich da jemanden grinsen?)_

_Nunja, ich weiß gar nicht mehr wer auf die Idee kam mit dem Flaschendrehen. Irgendjemand hatte aus Gothic-Girl-Snape's privaten Vorräten Veritaserum geklaut._

„_Die Regeln gehen so: Einer dreht die Flasche, auf die Person, auf welche die Flasche zeigt wird vom Dreher gefragt: ‚Tat oder Wahrheit', bei Tat muss man was tun, bei Wahrheit eine Frage beantworten. Und damit keiner lügt…bekommt jeder ein Glas mit Verita!"_

_erklärte Draco_

_Also: Wir saßen im Kreis, Draco, Harry, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, ihre Freundin Marietta und ich._

_Die andern feierten ihre private Party in den Schlafsälen._

_Wir waren ziemlich blau und kicherten._

_Blaise drehte zuerst, die Flasche zeigte auf Cho Chang._

„_Tat oder Wahrheit?"_

„_Öh…Wahrheit?"_

_Ein Butterbier wurde mit Verita versetzt, sie nahm einen Schluck._

„_Also liebe Cho…mit welcher der Personen hier würdest du gerne mal ins Bett?"_

_Sie kicherte, nahm einen Schluck Wodka._

„_Dracoooooo..."_

_flüsterte sie_

„_Wer? Sprich lauter, wir können dich nicht verstehen!"_

_Blaise kicherte._

„_Draco!"_

_Der warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken._

„_Gah!"_

„_Ich dachte das sei klar, nachdem wir dreimal in Hogsmeade waren?"_

_sie klang etwas enttäuscht. Ich lehnte mich zu Draco hinüber und flüsterte in sein Ohr:_

„_Ihr habt noch nicht miteinander geschlafen!"_

_ich konnte es kaum glauben. Wie lange gingen sie jetzt schon miteinander aus?_

„_Wieso sollte ich?"_

_Er sah mich an als hätte ich ihn gebeten seinen geliebten Hamster zu töten._

_Es ging weiter, Cho drehte, sie war etwas verschnupft, wegen Draco's Abfuhr._

_Die Flasche zeigte auf Pansy. Ein diabolisches Lächeln spielte sich um Cho's Mundwinkel._

„_Pansy…Tat oder Wahrheit?"_

„_Wahrheit."_

„_Schiss?"_

_Es war klar, dass die beiden noch eine Rechnung offen hatten, alle sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an, ich würde bei Gelegenheit mal nachhaken…_

„_Also Pansy…deine Frage: Wurdest du schon mal so richtig gefickt?"_

_Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Nicht aus Erstaunen, eher „so ist das also"-mäßig. Sie errötete, nahm etwas Verita-Butterbier und atmete tief durch._

„_Ich…bin noch Jungfrau."_

„_Dacht ich's mir."_

_Cho zündete sich mit Genugtuung eine Zigarette an und blies den blauen Nebel an die Decke. Mit einem vernichtenden Blick nahm Pansy die Flasche und drehte sie. Sie zeigte auf Draco._

„_Tat oder Wahrheit?"_

„_Wahrheit."_

„_Was läuft zwischen dir und Dawn?"_

_Draco lachte heiser, ich blicke mit amüsierter Miene zu ihm hinüber._

„_Nun...Cady und ich...holen uns was wir brauchen, um den stressigen Schulalltag unbeschadet zu überstehen..."_

_Unbeschadet? Ich bin ja wohl der übelste Psycho, der frei herumläuft! Ich schlitze mir die Beine auf, schlafe mit sämtlichen attraktiven Typen, wenn man das unbeschadet nennt...dann Gnade Gott..._

„_Wie? Klaut ihr oder nehmt ihr Drogen?"_

_Das ist Pansy P.. Sie geht in die 7. Klasse. Sie ist leider nicht so schlau._

_Wir grölten vor lachen, Blaise bekam einen Giggelanfall und stieß die Wodkaflasche um. Cho wischte sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und Marietta vergaß zu atmen. Ziemlich cool._

„_Nein liebe Pansy, wir...(er überlegte wohl, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte, damit sie ihn verstand) vereinigen uns körperlich."_

_Pansy funkelte mich an._

„_Cho! Er datet dich und gleichzeitig schläft er mit Dawn!"_

_Cho warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu._

„_Was soll's. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum er mich nach jahrmillionen Dates noch nicht geküsst hat..."_

_Ich warf Draco einen ungläubigen Blick zu, hatte er mir nicht vor ein paar Wochen erzählt, dass er Cho geküsst hätte? So richtig, mit Zunge und fummeln und allem was dazugehörte!_

_Draco schien das ganze nicht Ernst zu nehmen, er kippte weiter munter Caipi in sich rein._

„_Können wir mal weitermachen?"_

_Draco drehte die Flasche. Sie zeigte auf mich._

„_Tat oder..."_

„_Tat, sonst sterben wir hier noch vor Langeweile!"_

„_Hmmm, okay...wie wäre es, wenn du mit Marietta etwas herumknutschst?"_

_Diese grinste, sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie lieber mit Mädchen schlief als mit Jungs._

_Ich grinste zurück._

„_Gut."_

_Ich kroch zu ihr herüber, ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, ihr Atem ging schnell. Ich nahm einen Schuss Caipi in den Mund und drückte meine Lippen auf ihre. Sie fühlten sich weich an, wie Mädchenlippen eben, langsam öffnete ich den Mund und ließ Caipi in ihren Mund fließen, sie trank begierig davon und als sie schließlich mit ihrer Zunge hervorstieß, öffnete ich meinen Mund schließlich ganz. Sie saugte, ich spürte ihre Hände in meinen Haaren. Dieser süße Kuss, er war zart, zugleich fordernd, in der einen Hand hielt ich immer noch die Caipiflasche, die andere Hand legte ich zögerlich auf ihre Brust. (Gott! Ihre Nippel standen wie Einsen.) Sie seufzte, ich schmeckte Caipi, Lipgloss, ihre süße Zunge und in meinem Kopf rauschte es, war es nur der Alkohol...!_

„_Mann! Mir geht gleich einer ab!"_

_stöhnte Blaise, ich hörte Zustimmung von Draco._

_Wir ließen voneinander ab, ich gab Marietta die Flasche. Sie grinste._

„_Du küsst gut."_

_Sagte ich zu ihr. Sie lachte._

„_Ich würde dir die Augen rauspoppen, wenn du mich ließest."_

„_Ich würde es drauf ankommen lassen..."_

_Wir lachten. Ich drehte die Flasche, sie zeigte auf Harry. Der stöhnte._

„_Dove or duty, my dear?"_

„_Ich nehme...auch Tat."_

_Ich grinste._

„_Gut...sing uns ein Lied!"_

„_- was?"_

„_Sing uns ein Lied!"_

_Die anderen schienen enttäuscht, dass er nicht nackt ans Lehrerzimmer klopfen musste, doch die Mädchen zeigten sich relativ belustigt. Ich setzte noch einen drauf, sonst wäre es wirklich langweilig._

„_Sing uns ein Liebeslied- ernsthaft und widme es vorher einer der hier anwesenden Personen!"_

_Die anderen sahen auf. Wem gehörte Potty's Herz?_

_Er schluckte._

„_Na gut..."_

_Wir schlugen ihm einige Lieder vor, schließlich entschied er sich für „Hero" von Enrique Iglesias._

_Er wollte gerade beginnen, als Marietta ihn noch erinnerte:_

„_Du musst es erst jemandem widmen!"_

„_Achja...gut, dann widme ich es...Cady, der besten Quidditchtrainerin der Welt! Dieser Song ist nur für dich..."_

_Er grinste, einige prusteten, ich warf ihm nur einen interessierten Blick zu._

_Harry begann:_

„_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away your pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Und weiter kann ich den Text nicht..."_

_Wir buhten ihn aus, ließen noch mal die Wodkaflasche kreisen, dann griff Harry nach der Flasche, sie drehte sich und zeigte auf- ...mich!"_

„_Jetzt kommt die Rache Cady!"_

„_Ich nehme wieder Tat. Bei euch hat man ja nicht wirklich was zu befürchten..."_

„_Dann stripp für uns!"_

_Ich stand auf. Irgendeinen hatte es ja treffen müssen. Blaise schraubte am Radio und fand ein geeignetes Lied, wie er fand._

_Ich stand auf._

Baby take off your coat, real slow… 

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte mich zu erinnern, konnte mich aber nur noch an meinen (freiwilligen) Strip auf der Abschlussparty von KFC erinnern.

„Draco?"

„Mf?"

„Was ist passiert nachdem ich gestrippt habe?"

Er lachte.

„Nun, du hast Champagner in den Höschen gekippt, warst so stockbesoffen von dem Wodka, dass du nichtmehr laufen konntest, hast mit Marietta gefummelt, Harry wollte dich dann in euren Gemeinschaftsraum bringen, doch du hast dich gewehrt und ihn in den Finger gebissen, er hat geflucht wie ein Maurer, wir haben alle Lachattacken bekommen, du hast dich dann mir an den Hals geworfen, gebrabbelt, dass du Dumbledore heiraten willst, hast mir dann die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt, ich wäre fast erstickt und bist dann mittendrin eingepennt, ich hab dich dann mit Blaise's Hilfe hierher geschleppt!"

„Heilige Scheiße!"

Er lachte.

„Du warst der Knüller!"

**t.b.c.**

Ich bin ein Fan von „..."!

Reviewt bitte, auch wenn ich so ewig gebraucht habe!

(Das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller, ich habe es schon so gut wie fertig!)

Gott, das war gelogen.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi!

Ich hab dieses Pitel in zwei Stunden fertig gehabt und es direkt nach dem letzten Update geschrieben. Sozusagen Rekord und Selbst-Therapie in einem. ;-)

Hier ist also das neue Pitel, viel Spaß!

**Musik:** Katie Melua: Crawling up a hill (da kann man ganz toll und laut (und falsch!) mitsingen:-))

Thx :

**BNM16 **()

Das im Kapitel verwendete Lied (fett schwarz) heißt „Das Spiel", ist von Annett Louisan und auf dem Album Bohème!

Reviewn! Bitte!

**Sechstes Kapitel**

**Das Spiel**

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Et quand je donne ma langue aux chats_

_Je vois les autres_

_Tout près à se jeter sur moi_

_C'est pas ma faute à moi_

_Si j'entendes tout au tour de moi_

Ich kroch aus dem Bett. Mein Kopf dröhnte. Ich war einfach nichts mehr gewohnt. Ich rieb mir übers Gesicht (was habe ich doch für hübsche hohe Wangenknochen) und seufzte.

Meine Augen juckten.

Draco streckte seine Hand nach mir aus. Er erwischte mich am Oberschenkel.

„Hey…"

„Bleibst du noch liegen? Neben mir? Bitte…"

Ich schluckte, er hatte „bitte" gesagt. Er hatte mich noch nie um etwas gebeten und auch nicht mit so einer dünnen Stimme.

Er hatte befohlen, gefordert…aber nie gebeten.

Genau wie mit seinen Freunden und Feinden.

**dass du nicht mehr bist was du einmal warst**

**seit du dich für mich ausgezogen hast**

„Ich muss gehen, duschen und so…was essen…mich bei Harry sehen lassen…der denkt womöglich sonst ich hab mich tot gesoffen…"

„Bitte, bleib. Du gehst jedes Mal. Ich will mit dir einfach mal liegen bleiben und dich ansehen, ohne irgendwas."

Ich sah die Sehnsucht in seinen Augen. Sehnsucht in den kalten sturmgrauen Augen Draco Malfoys.

Normalerweise hätte mich so was zu Tränen gerührt, doch ich wollte mich nicht verlieben, ich wollte nie mehr verletzen oder jemanden enttäuschen, weil ich einfach nicht bleiben kann.

Ich kämpfte gegen dieses Gefühl in meinem Herzen an, das sich sofort hier und auf der Stelle verlieben wollte, ich schluckte, schüttelte meine kaputten Haare.

„Und was ist mit Cho?"

Die dümmste Frage in solchen Momenten.

„Sie ist nicht die richtige. Erst dachte ich das, doch wir sind einfach zu unterschiedlich. Oder zu ähnlich. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Wir sehen uns gegenseitig nur als Trophäen und Bestätigungen unseres guten Aussehens."

**dass du alles schmeißt wegen einer nacht**

**und alles verlierst war so nicht gedacht**

„Draco, ich glaube es wäre jetzt ein Fehler, sich jetzt hinzulegen…"

sagte ich zögerlich.

Ich glaubte nicht nur, dass es ein Fehler wäre, ich wusste es auch.

Er sah mich an, ich wusste genau, dass er versuchte in meinen Blicken zu deuten und zu lesen.

Ich senkte die Lider.

Cady, wie weit bist du hier schon gekommen? Du kannst nicht mal mehr Sex und Liebe trennen, vor einigen Monaten, hätte ich noch gelacht und wäre gegangen…und wieder gekommen.

Ich holte tief Luft. Keine Liebe.

„Warum zauderst du, Cady? Ich sehe in deinen Augen…"

Gar nichts siehst du, du der sich in jedes hübsche Gesicht verliebt.

**du willst mich für dich und du willst mich ganz**

**doch auf dem niveau macht's mir keinen spaß**

Ausatmen. Ich war wieder ich selbst.

„Was ist?"

fragte ich hart. Härter, als ich eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Sag mir, warum du dich nicht einfach neben mich legst. Cady."

„Weil das nur verliebte Pärchen machen."

„Was sind wir den?"

„Wir haben Sex, dann und wann. Hier und da. Immer mal wieder."

„Mach doch mal die Augen auf. Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr _nur_ Sex."

„Ach nein? Wie nennst du es dann?"

„Nein. Wir machen Hausaufgaben und reden über Leute. Stundenlang."

„Das zählt nicht."

Sagte ich lahm.

Es stimmte, was er sagte, leider oder glücklicherweise, ich wusste es nicht zu bewerten.

„Sag mir, vor was du Angst hast."

Er klang so sanft und so verständnisvoll.

**das füllt mich nicht aus ich fühl mich zuhaus**

**nur zwischen den stühlen**

„Draco, nein, ich habe keine Angst. Was willst du?"

„Das du dich neben mich legst und dass wir uns anschauen. Cady, ich habe mich noch nie so gefühlt, wie ich mich mit dir fühle."

Nein.

Ich kratzte mich am Rücken.

Nein, bitte nicht er, nicht Draco.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, das durfte nicht sein.

„Was heißt das konkret, Draco?"

Meine Stimme klang komisch.

**ich will doch nur spielen**

**ich tu doch nichts**

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff! Ich habe Cho abserviert. Sie war heiß! Alle Mädchen, die ich bisher hatte, waren verdammt heiß! Aber du, du bist ein Eisklotz, du redest nie über dich. Das einzige, was ich über deine Vergangenheit weiß, weiß ich aus der Zeitung! Du behandelst mich wie dein Spielzeug. Du hast die Kontrolle über mich. Ich bin das nicht gewohnt. Du könntest mir verdammt noch mal befehlen vom Turm zu springen, ich würde es tun! Weil ich es liebe. Weil ich dich liebe."

Er schluchzte auf.

**dass du wegen mir irgendwen verlässt**

**dass du manchmal weinst weil es dich verletzt**

Ich konnte nicht antworten, er fuhr auch sogleich fort.

„Ich habe immer diese Angst, diese Gewissheit, dass du mich sofort verlässt, sobald was Besseres kommt. Dabei sind diese Minuten und Stunden in denen du mit mir schläfst meine einzigen Lichtpunkte."

**dass es immer mal jemand andren gibt**

**der sich hier und da in mein leben schiebt**

„Und du? Ich merke das, das du mich nicht liebst, dass du nur mit mir schlafen willst und ein bisschen Smalltalk. Am Anfang wollte ich mich damit abfinden, dich wenigstens im Bett zu haben, wenigstens. Wenn ich dich nicht schon so haben könnte, dann wenigstens im Bett"

**dass du dich verliebst weil du's mit mir tust**

**dass es dich so trifft hab ich nicht gewusst**

„Draco, ich. Du bist was besonderes, aber nicht das richtige Besondere für mich. Such dir ein Mädchen, das dich auch liebt. Ich weiß, dass du in Wirklichkeit nicht so bist, wie du vorgibst."

Den Satz, diesen finalen Satz, der jede Hoffnung auslöschte und den ich schon so oft gesagt hatte, kam mir auf einmal so herzlos vor.

**es war nie geplant dass du dich jetzt fühlst**

**wie einer von vielen**

Ich versuchte noch schnell es zu reparieren:

„Wirklich Draco. Du bist ein ganz besonderer Junge. Ich habe schon einigen Jungs sagen müssen, dass ich sie nicht zurücklieben kann, aber bei keinem tat es so weh wie bei dir, ehrlich. Es tut mir leid, das es nichts Ernstes wird"

**ich will doch nur spielen**

**ich tu doch nichts**

Er schluchzte, versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Seine Stimme klang gebrochen.

„Erst fand ich dich einfach nur hübsch, mein Gott. Für mich waren Mädchen bis jetzt nur ein begrenztes Vergnügen, doch dann kamst du und ich wurde mir Gewahr, dass es so was wie Liebe nicht nur im Märchen und vom Hörensagen gibt und das ich jetzt endlich erwachsen geworden bin und mich ausgetobt habe. Ich kann nachts nicht schlafen, weil ich immerzu an dich denken muss, ich muss immer an dich denken. Immer."

**dass du nicht mehr schläfst weil es dich erregt**

**wenn ich mich beweg wie ich mich beweg**

Ich streckte zitternd meine Hand aus und wischte ihm seine Tränen weg, er zuckte leicht zusammen und kniff dann schmerzerfüllt die Augen zusammen.

„Du bist so nah und doch so weit weg. Sag mir, wem du dein Herz geschenkt hast, wenn es nicht ich bin."

**dass du fast verbrennst unter meiner hand**

**wenn ich dich berühr hab ich nicht geahnt**

„Niemand. Ich liebe niemand."

„Ich werde auf dich warten, bis du dich bereit fühlst."

„Du wirst vergeblich warten, hör auf, du machst dich nur kaputt."

„WIE DENN? Ich wette kein Junge, der sich je in dich verliebt hat wird dich je vergessen können, egal was du machst, ich werde immer an dich denken. Selbst wenn du dich von oben bis unten voll gekotzt hättest würde ich…ach mein Gott…"

er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

**ich steh nur so rum tu so dies und das**

**fahr mir durch das haar und schon willst du was**

„Draco, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Ich kann nicht und ich werde es auch nicht versuchen. Geh zu Cho, die liebt dich."

Herzlos, der letzte Satz war so herzlos. Es tut mir Leid, Draco.

**lass mal lieber sein hab zuviel respekt**

**vor deinen gefühlen**

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Für immer.

**ich will doch nur spielen**

**ich tu doch nichts**

Während ich zum Gryffindor-Turm ging, rannen mir Tränen übers Gesicht, lautlos, aber es waren noch nie zuvor so viele gewesen.

**t.b.c.**

Reviewn! once! Sofort!

Tut mir leid, dass es nur so kurz war, aber ich dachte, so harte Kost muss sich erstmal setzen…:-)


	9. Part I and II: Alea iacta est

Hallöle! 

Hier ist ein neues Kapitelchen! Freut mich, dass euch Cady so gefällt! Im Prinzip wollen wir ja alle so sein…begehrt und trotzdem nach der wahren Liebe suchend…und wenn sie dann da ist…rennen wir schnell wieder weg…:-/

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte reviewn!

**Thx :**

BlackNightmare16 (Sie ist halt n kleiner Beziehungs-Phobie-ker :-)) Schreibt man das so?)

laura (Willkommen in der Runde:-)

Lous geids! (Wie meine charmante Französischlehrerin mit ihrem scharfen amerikanischen Akzent zu sagen pflegt:-)) 

**Widmung: (Part II) **Für Fabian. I felt a million times this way. And I still do. Always forever.

Siebtes Kapitel 

**Part I: Of Mr. Ice-Prince's Ache**

We're in a picture black and white

You took the light out of my life

When you gave in

Und sie war weg, einfach aus der Tür raus und weg und...

_und sie ist weg, weg_

_und ich bin wieder allein, allein_

Draco spürte, wie seine Hände unkontrolliert zitterten, er weinte nicht, er lag bloß auf seinem Bett und zitterte, so richtig, seine Hände schlugen gegen sein Gesicht, seine Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie ohne ihn einen Marathon laufen. Kalte Tränen liefen über sein hübsches Gesicht.

Ein langezogener Schrei.

Der Eisprinz schmolz.

Er hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden, seine erste und einzige Liebe. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn nicht liebte, er hatte alles schon vorher gewusst. Doch es war einfach aus ihm heraus gebrochen, als sie da stand und so abweisend gewesen war.

_Wählt der Schreitende den Pfad oder der Pfad den Schreitenden?_

Sie hatte so kalt und hart geklungen. Sie war normalerweise lieb, warmherzig und zuckersüß. Doch wenn es um Liebe ihrerseits ging, verfiel sie jedes Mal in ihr altes Schema zurück.

Kalt, abweisend und gefährlich. Eine Zeitbombe, deren Explosionszeitpunkt man selber wählen konnte. Er hatte heute gewählt.

Und er war so dumm gewesen, zu glauben, dass er die Eisprinzessin hätte erwärmen können. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, wenn sie erstmal sähe, wie er sie liebte, wurde sie sich ihm in die Arme werfen und um Verzeihung bitten, weil sie sich solange gegen ihre Gefühle gewehrt hatte.

Er hatte es wirklich geglaubt.

So war das doch gewesen, in den alten Geschichten, die ihm seine Mutter als kleiner Junge erzählt hatte.

Oder?

Etwas in seinem Innern zersprang.

_My bed has become my coffin_

_Cannot breath, cannot speak_

_(…)_

_The one I love_

_Is striking me down on my knees_

_Drowning me in my dreams_

_Over and over again_

_Dragging me under_

**Part II: Alea iacta est.**

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Reach out and touch faith_

_(Reach out, reach out)_

_Reach out and touch faith_

Dämmerung…Morgen oder Abend?

Jemand klopfte an meine Tür. Sie öffnete sich.

Es war Harry.

„Hi."

„Hi."

Es war mir egal, wenn er mein blutverschmiertes Bett sah. Es war mir egal, dass er sah, dass an Beinen und Armen kaum noch heile Haut war. Es war mir alles so egal…egal…egal...egal…EGAL. Scheiße.

„Also…"

Er schaute sich im Raum um.

„Also, Professor McGonagall hat gesagt, ich soll fragen, ob alles okay ist…"

er sah zweifelnd auf mein Bett. Als ob Ginny es noch nicht erzählt hatte. Ich wusste, dass sie hinter meinem Rücken darüber redeten. Immer wenn sie dachten ich schliefe, fing ihr Geflüster an. _Hast du schon gesehen…_

„…und ich soll dir von Draco Malfoy sagen, dass er sein Sachen zurück will."

Toll.

„Hmmmm. Die Sachen sind alle im Schrank. Du kannst sie ihm zum Mittagessen mitbringen. Sag ihm schöne Grüße. Und Professor McGonagall sagst du, dass ich nur müde bin."

Er nickte und trat heran. Er legte belegte Brote auf mein Bett. Yummi!

„Ich hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht. Du hast seit du gestern gekommen bist nichts gegessen."

„Danke, dass ist echt lieb von dir."

Er stand noch etwas herum, dann fragte er endlich weshalb er gekommen war. Ich hatte es ihm angesehen, als er herein gekommen war. Gleich am Anfang.

„Hast du mit Draco Schluss gemacht?"

„Ja."

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Braucht es dir nicht. Das kommt dabei heraus, wenn man Liebe und Sex nicht unterscheiden kann."

Er sagte nichts. Dann:

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es."

„Ich kann es."

Ja? Konnte ich das wirklich? Konnte ich es noch? Steckte ich nicht schon zu tief darin um nicht in ihn verliebt zu sein? Scheiße. Hatte ich nicht immer nur einen einzigen gewollt?

„Dann wäre mir der ganze Scheiß nicht passiert."

„Welcher?"

„Dass Cho zur Presse ging. Sie hat sich am Vormittag von mir getrennt und am Nachmittag hatte sie ein Interview mit dem Tagespropheten."

Er lachte.

Ich musste grinsen. Es war nicht witzig. Es war ziemlich scheiße wenn einem so was passierte. Ich meine, wenn man psychisch so labil ist wie Harry. Das meine ich nicht böse. Es ist einfach so. Er kann nichts dafür.

„Scheiß-Schlampe."

„Kannste laut sagen."

Das Gespräch dümpelte so vor mich hin. Er ging dann, als er merkte, dass es nichts brachte mit mir zu reden. Ich brachte überhaupt nichts. Ich konnte nicht lieben, ich konnte nicht reden. Ich konnte nur Quidditch spielen, gut aussehen und Jungs das Herz brechen. Tolle Eigenschaften, wenn man den Mann sucht, mit dem man Haus, Hund und sieben Kinder haben will.

Ich drehte mich im Bett um. Ich würde Draco nie wieder in die Augen sehen können.

Ich stand auf und ging zum Schrank. Sank langsam davor nieder. Mir war schwindelig. Nie wieder…nie, nie wieder. Ich griff nach dem T-Shirt _Second Way Of Paranoia_, erinnerte mich, wie ich es ihm abgenommen hatte. Ich roch daran, zog seinen Duft ein, gemischt mit einem Hauch meines Parfums. Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht. Ein Buch über Besen und deren Entwicklung in den letzten hundert Jahren. Ein Handtuch und ein Kartenspiel. Was sich alles angesammelt hatte…ich wusste nicht mal wie es bei mir gelandet war…nur noch den Gebrauch. Das Buch für langweilige Schulstunden…das Kartenspiel für Strippoker. Ich heulte vor schmerz auf. Mir war klar, dass ich mich gehen ließ, bescheuert aussah und gar nicht mehr die alte arrogante Cadence war. Ich lebte meine Gefühle und es war wie eine Erlösung nicht mehr die Queen of School sein zu müssen.

Ich nahm nach einigem Zögern auch die beiden Geschenke, die er mir gemacht hatte. Eine pinke Feder, klein und kurz, wie ich sie am liebsten hatte. Eine Haarnadel, die sich automatisch der Haarfarbe anpasste. Ich heulte Rotz und Wasser, als ich alles in eine Tüte packte. Meine tolle Lieblingstüte mit einem Kolibri. Ich wusste genau, was ursprünglich drin gewesen war. Ein blaues top. Ganz schlicht. Ich hatte es nur einmal getragen, aus Pflichtgefühl, aber die Tüte war Teil meines Lebens. Ich hab nur Matsche im Hirn. Ich liebe Tiere, sie hacken nicht deine Seele kaputt und sie sind ehrlich und treu. Ich hatte noch nie ein Haustier, aber ich bin überzeugt davon.

Ich suchte auch die kleine Anubis-Figur heraus, die er mir leihweise überlassen hatte und die mir bis jetzt als Briefbeschwerer (alle von Vince! Er war so im Stress und trotzdem schrieb er mir jede Woche einen Brief und fragte nach dem Befinden. Ich hatte ihm nie von Draco erzählt und jetzt war es wohl zu spät. Außerdem war Vince mitten in den Vorbereitungen für die nächste Kollektion, da wollte ich ihn nicht mit meinen Problemchen belästigen.) gedient hatte.

_baby du bist teil der vergangenheit_

_baby du bist teil der vergangenheit_

_baby du bist teil meiner vergangenheit_

NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN! BITTE NICHT!

Baby…ich bin zu schwach…rette mich…ich bin hier ganz allein unter den Geiern, die nur auf den Augenblick meiner Schwäche warten.

Sobald ich Schwäche zeige…kommen sie…um ihre Krallen in mein süßes Fleisch zu schlagen…hier bin ich…RETTE MICH! Komm!

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, lag ich auf dem Boden.

**OoO**

Harry las ein Quidditchbuch. Er hörte ein Poltern und sah auf. Es kam aus dem Mädchenschlafzimmer. Er sah Cadence die Treppe herunter kommen.

„Harry, du musst das Referat alleine machen."

Hinter ihr schwebten ihre riesigen Koffer.

**OoO**

**End.**

**t.b.c.**

Bitte reviewn! Ich weiß, es war kurz, tut mir Leid:-


	10. Draco demented

**Hallo!**

Das hier ist jetzt voraussichtlich das letzte Kapitel.

Es gibt dann noch einen Epilog, wenn ihr einen wünscht.

**Ich möchte auch alle Leute, die lesen und dann nicht reviewn bitten, heute mal ne Ausnahme zu machen und zu reviewn, weil es ist jetzt das letzte Kapitel und ich würde einfach mal gerne wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat und ob ihr noch n Prolog wollt.**

(Man kann auch ANONYM reviewn…:-) Schreibt einfach irgendwas. Es reicht auch ein Satz. Und meinetwegen schreibt auch, was ihr gestern auf eurer Pizza hattet:-))

Also **_bitte bitte bitte_**!

**Danke an:**

**BlackNightmare16 **(Meine absolut treuste Reviewerin, reviewt jeden Scheiß, den ich verzapfe! Du bist einfach meine Beste!)

**Achtes (Letztes) Kapitel**

**Draco Demented**

_So I start a revolution from my bed_

Der Eisprinz wartete in der Eingangshalle. Er hatte sich aus dem Bett gequält und stützte sich auf seine letzte Hoffnung. Er hoffte aus diesen Moment, der in solchen Situationen in Büchern immer zum Happy End führte.

Und da kam sie.

Cadence Holly Dawn.

Die Abendsonne ging gerade unter und hinter ihr war ein Leuchten. Es sah aus als käme sie aus dem Feuer. _Dabei ist sie doch eine Eisprinzessin._ Sie sah so umwerfend schön aus. Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche. Wirklich. Sie trug keinen kurzen Rock oder High-Heels. Sie trug eine Jeans und Turnschuhe, die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten.

Das einzige, was störte waren die Koffer, die hinter ihr her schwebten. Draco's Herz schien auszusetzen, als er sie bemerkte.

_Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein…_

Sie hielt gerade auf ihn zu. Als sie dann vor im stand und ihm die Tüte mit seinen Sachen reichte, musste er schlucken. Es war so endgültig, als er die Tüte mit diesem bescheuerten Kolibri in Empfang nahm. Er hasste die Tüte, sie war so fröhlich.

An einem heißen Sommertag mit Cady im Arm hätte sie ihm sicherlich gefallen.

Was war das für eine Welt in der alles schief lief obwohl es keinen Anlass dazu gab? Was war das für eine Welt in der wahre Liebe keinen Platz hatte? Und was war es für eine Welt in der das Falsche richtig schien?

_Haltet die Welt an_

_Es fehlt ein stück_

_Haltet die Welt an_

_Sie soll stehn_

Es war nicht die Zaubererwelt, es war nicht die Muggelwelt. Es war eine Welt in der zwei unsichere Jugendliche ihren Platz suchten. Und ihr Ziel war fern. Sie waren ihm zum greifen nah und dennoch war es weit weit weg.

_Und die Welt dreht sich weiter_

_Und wenn sie sich weiter dreht…_

„Hallo Draco."

„Cady? Wohin willst du gehen?"

Ich strich mir den schrägen Pony aus dem Gesicht. Ich hatte meine Haare vor einigen Tagen frisch färben und schneiden lassen. Er konnte sehen, dass meine Augen rot vom weinen waren. Ich holte tief Luft um den Tränenkloß in meinem Hals verschwinden zu lassen. Doch er wollte nicht gehen, im Gegenteil, er wurde immer dicker, umso mehr ich ihn zum Verschwinden bringen wollte.

„Draco, ich glaube dass es das Beste für uns beide ist."

„Was-Aber warum!

Presste er hervor.

Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie. Ich sah unsere beiden Hände an. Seine große Männerhand, die Nägel waren kurz, aber nicht kürzer als das Nagelbett, wie es ja bei manchen Jungen ist. Seine Haut war weich und hell. Meine Frauenhand, French Manicure. Meine Haut war gebräunter als seine, auch weich.

„Cady, bitte geh nicht, du bist die einzige die ich liebe. Die ich überhaupt lieben kann. Bitte, bleib bei mir…ich zerbreche ohne dich!"

Ich wollte weinen, ich wollte mich Draco in die Arme werfen und ich wollte, dass er mich tröstete. Ich wollte, dass er für immer bei mir blieb, dass er mich in den Arm nahm und mir versprechen würde, dass alles gut würde und er mich beschützen würde. Vor allem.

Ja, ich wollte es, mehr als alles andere, doch ich konnte es nicht. Da war etwas in meinem Inneren, das die Worte zurückhielt. Stattdessen krächzte ich etwas, gegen das ich mich im tiefsten Inneren wehrte.

„Draco, es geht nicht. Ich bin nicht in dich verliebt und bevor wir uns beide kaputt machen…"

Das war eine glatte Lüge. Ich war sehr wohl in ihn verliebt. Sehr sogar. Ich war noch nie so sehr in eine einzige Person verliebt gewesen. Sogar ich hatte das mittlerweile begriffen. Ich war erwachsen geworden. Draco hatte mich erwachsen gemacht. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war ich nicht mehr die arrogante Cady, die einen Jungen nur fürs Bett brauchte. Draco war vom Mr. Right Now zum Mr. Right geworden. Ich wusste auch nicht, warum ich nicht zu ihm ging, ich war verliebt in ihn, er war verliebt in mich. Einfacher ging es gar nicht. Ich musste ihn nicht erobern und er musste mich nicht erobern und trotzdem ging es nicht. Es war alles so einfach und trotzdem machte ich es uns schwer. Ich machte alles kaputt. Ich wusste, ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn Draco sich wirklich in eine andre verlieben würde. Ich hasste mich selber für alles.

Ich hatte nur diese Angst ihm nicht zu genügen.

Ja lacht nur, ich, wo ich mich immer für die Tollste, Sexieste, Beste und Schlauste hielt.

Ich glaubte Draco nicht zu genügen. Nicht für immer, egal was er jetzt behauptete.

Plötzlich leuchtete es mir ein, mein ganzes Problem und ich hatte nichtmal einen Psychologen oder eine beste Freundin dafür gebraucht.

Ich hatte Angst, enttäuscht zu werden, weil es nicht zu meinem Image passte. Verdammt.

Mein erster Freund Orlando hatte mich im 3. Schuljahr in KFC für ein anderes Mädchen sitzen gelassen. Er war mein erster richtiger Freund, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine.

Mir, dem fleischgewordenen Traum aller Männer war der Freund ausgespannt worden, von einem Mädchen, das eben nur Durchschnitt war.

Und ich wollte nicht, dass Draco mich für Durchschnitt, wie zum Beispiel Ginny verließ. Nur weil sie einen besseren Charakter hatte. Das könnte ich auf keinen fall ertragen.

„Draco. Ich gehe jetzt zu der Kutsche."

„Nein, bitte bleib bei mir!"

Er krallte sich in meinem Ärmel fest.

„Bitte, bitte Cady, du weißt gar nicht wie viel du mir bedeutest: nämlich alles. Bitte, du bist die einzige, die mich glücklich machen kann. Bitte, früher war ich ein dummer kleiner Aufreisser-Junge, der Mädchen abschleppen zu seinen größten Hobbys zählte. Ich hatte so ziemlich jede Hübsche hier. Und dann kamst du. Und du hast mir gezeigt, wie es für die Mädchen hatte sein müssen. Du hast mich abhängig von dir gemacht und mich dann fallen gelassen.

Cady? Liebst du mich den gar nicht? Nur ein kleines bisschen?"

_I won't spend my life_

_Waiting for an angel to descend_

_Searching for a rainbow with an end_

_Now that I've found you_

_I'll call off the search_

Mir war eiskalt.

„Draco, es hat keinen Zweck."

Draco küss mich.

Ich ging weg, raus zur Kutsche. Er folgte mir nicht, ich heulte und heulte und heulte auf dem Weg zur Kutsche.

Als ich gerade sagen wollte, dass wir fahren könnten, schlug die Tür auf. Ich hatte es die ganze Zeit gehofft. Draco sprang in die Kutsche, er sah mein verheultes Gesicht.

„Cady, warum weinst du?"

Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls tränenverschmiert.

„Weil ich so traurig bin."

Er wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und küsste mich ein allerletztes Mal. Lange und zärtlich. Ich ließ es ohne irgendetwas zu. Ich hatte es mir ja gewünscht.

Als wir uns lösten, sah er mich erwartend an.

„Geh jetzt, Draco und finde jemanden der dich auch liebt."

„Nein!"

keuchte er.

„Dachtest du, dass wenn du mich küsst komme ich wieder?"

_Ja, ja, ja,…_

Er sprang aus der Kutsche.

Von draußen fragte er mich

„Liebst du mich?"

„Ja. Von ganzem Herzen."

Bis Hogsmeade rauchte ich eine ganze Packung Zigaretten.

_The cigarettes you light_

_One after the other_

_Won't help you forget him_

_When you're losing your lover._

_You're only burning a torch you can't lose,_

_But you're on the right track,_

_For learnin' the blues._

**THE END**

(**t.b.c.** nur für einen Epilog)

Also, jetzt schnell auf „Submit Review" und „Go" klicken!

Ist ganz einfach! (Und **ganz wichtig**!)

Und schreibt, wie ihr die Songtexte findet!

**GET UP STAND UP**!

Hochachtungsvoll,

**XxDAISYxX**


	11. Girl With A Pearl Earring

Hey!   
Ihr seid alle böse auf mich, weil ich kein Happy End hatte. Es tut mir leid. Es war Teil meines Plans, natürlich! Was denkt ihr denn? Ihr dachtet wohl die armen Liebenden würden ihr Leben nicht gemeinsam verbringen? 

Da dies das letzte Kapitel ist, **widme** ich dieses Kapitel dem bis zuletzt wichtigsten

Wesen in meinem armseligen Leben:

**H**. Ich liebe dich, es ist schrecklich ohne dich. Ich weiß dass du jetzt im Himmel bist und auf mich aufpasst und mir bei den Arbeiten beistehst. Ich hab's letztens sogar geschafft den „Dokumentarfilm" ohne Heulen anzuschauen! Danke für alles, deine Mama...

_If I could paint a picture of this memory,_

_it would be a violin without it's strength_

...you know...

**READ THIS!**

**Epilog Girl With A Pearl Earring**

_I lived like a wild and lonely soul,_

_Lost in a dream beyond control._

_You are the one who brought me home_

_Down to earth._

Ich hetzte hinter Daniel den gang entlang. Er war total entnervt. Ich konnte ihn ja teilweise auch verstehen.

„Cady, ich verstehe nicht, warum du Wilson unbedingt dabei haben willst! Wir sind spät dran und können es uns eigentlich gar nicht leisten, mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Außerdem..."

„...ist es verboten Kinder unter drei Jahren beim Apparieren dabei zu haben."

ergänzte ich ihn.

Ich sah mich um, hinter mir liefen die beiden Kindermädchen mit meinem zweijährigen Sohn Wilson auf dem Arm. Sowie vier Bodyguards und meine persönliche Assistentin. Früher hatte Ginny diesen Posten gehabt, doch sie war von ihrem Freund schwanger geworden und letze Woche in den Mutterschutz getreten. Die Neue war zwar nicht schlecht, aber Ginny war gleichzeitig auch noch meine beste Freundin.

Vor ihnen hetzte ich, vor mir mein Manager Daniel Dorset.

Ich seufzte und passte mich dem beschleunigten Tempo an.

Ich würde mich heute malen lassen, auf Leinwand und so mit allem drum und dran und ohne Magie. Der Tagesprophet hatte eine Gewinnspiel veranstaltet, Hobbymaler konnten ihre Werke einsammeln und der beste Maler durfte als Preis mich malen. Das Bild würde dann versteigert werden und der Erlös an ein Waisenhaus in Afrika gehen.

Ich ließ extra das Trainingslager sausen.

Ich hatte von bisher 21 Spielen noch keins verloren. Ich war der Star der Welt.

Durch meine Schwangerschaft hatte ich erst später wie beabsichtigt mit dem Quidditch anfangen können. Wilson. Mein kleiner Prinz. Meine Schwangerschaft war ein kleiner Skandal gewesen, sofort wurde der arme harry verdächtigt, mich geschwängert zu haben.

Wir dachten uns dann eine banale Story aus, dass Daniel und ich seit drei Jahren heimlich zusammen waren.

Ich hatte niemandem gesagt wer der echte Vater war. Wilson war blond und hatte graue Augen. Er war ein unglaublich süßer kleiner junge, aufgeweckt, aber nicht hyperaktiv. Er weinte so gut wie nie und man konnte ihn auf Reisen locker mitnehmen. Hauptsache sein Schmusetuch war dabei. Wenn nicht wurde er schon mal ziemlich ungehalten.

Wir waren bei den Kaminen angekommen, nacheinander verschwanden wir alle in den Flammen, Wilson starrte etwas ängstlich durch den Wirbel von Farben und klammerte sich an mir fest.

Wir landeten im großzügigen Wohnzimmer des Malers. Mir fiel auf, dass ich gar nicht wusste wie der Maler hieß. Gerade, als ich fragen wollte (ich weiß, fällt mir früh ein...), trat ein Hauself ein.

Er hieß Gorki und begrüßte uns mit einer gewohnt piepsigen Stimme. Er bot uns Tee und Kekse an, für Wilson gab es Saft.

Wir saßen da, kamen langsam zur Ruhe.

Nur 15 Minuten zu spät. Ich mach das wirklich nicht mit Absicht. Aber wenn Wilson mit reist waren es eben auch noch ein Kindermädchen und zwei weitere Bodyguards, die sich der Gruppe anschlossen. Und dann konnten wir nicht Apparieren.

Und dann war Daniel sauer und ich wurde genervt von seiner schlechten Laune und dann zickte ich rum (ich geb's ja zu...diese alte Gewohnheit konnte ich mir einfach nicht abgewöhnen) und am Ende schrien wir uns alle an.

Schließlich trat Gorki aus dem anschließenden Raum und verkündete, der Herr Maler sei nun bereit. Ich nahm Klein-Wilson auf den Arm und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Willst du Wilson nicht hier lassen?"

„Nein, ich will ihm mit rein nehmen. Zumindest am Anfang."

Ich wandte mich um, ich wusste, dass Dan jetzt die Augen verdrehen würde. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass ich Wilson überall dabei haben wollte.

Wilson war er.

Er war Wilson.

Ich war so dankbar gewesen, dass es ein Junge geworden war. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Glaubst du an das Schicksal mein Junge?

Es kommt gerade zur Tür herein.

Und dann sahen wir uns nach zwei Jahren in die Augen. Wir standen da und sahen uns einfach an und ich hatte einen Kloß im Hals.

Draco Malfoy war der Maler.

Ich stellte Wilson vorsichtig vor mir ab. Der Kleine sah mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen zu mir auf, dann sah er den Mann an, der in Jeans und einem grünen Hemd vor uns stand.

„Hallo." sagte er.

Ich strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Hallo. Wie geht es dir?"

Sehr einfallsreich. Ich fühlte mich an unser erstes Treffen im Hogwarts-Express erinnert, wie geistreich ich damals geantwortet hatte... erinnert und ich musste heftig schlucken.

Er lächelte, doch es war ein freudloses Lächeln, nicht das Lächeln, das ich kannte.

Nicht das Lächeln, wenn wir einfach nur still beieinander gewesen waren.

„Ich lebe, genügt das nicht?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Genügte es zu leben? Zerbrochen zu leben? Aber hauptsache zu leben?

Warum hatte ich uns zerbrochen?

Ich dumme, stolze, eingebildete Pute.

„Und du?" fuhr er fort, nachdem ich vergessen hatte zu antworten.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Man lebt."

Meine Stimme klang komisch und weit weg. Ich hatte das gar nicht sagen wollen.

Er lächelte. Richtig diesmal. Doch es lag Spott in seinen Augen. Einem anderen wäre das nicht aufgefallen. Doch mir war es.

„Du bist immer noch so kalt wie damals nicht? Immer noch so unnahbar und gleichzeitig so zerbrechlich. Ist das die Show, die dir dein Management vorschreibt? Sei einmal ehrlich. Dir muss es doch gut gehen, du hast Geld, Erfolg, Mann, Kind..."

Es verletzte mich, das er so von mir redete. So von mir dachte. Hasste er mich? Ich versuchte auszuweichen.

_Bitte mach, dass er mich liebt..._

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass Ich einen Mann habe?"

„Wer hat dir den kleinen Jungen gemacht?"

Es klang so gemein. Gemacht.

„Du."

„Was-„

er keuchte auf.

Jetzt hatte ich ihn.

„Wilson ist dein Sohn. Wilson-„

ich beugte mich zu ihm herunter.

„-das ist dein Papa."

Wilson starrte weiter mit seinen großen sturmgrauen Augen auf Draco.

„Mein Kind? Was willst du? Mich noch mehr verletzen? Verarschen? Such dir bitte jemand anderes dafür. Na sag schon. Den Scheiß aus der Zeitung glaub ich nicht. Dein Manager. Pah. Das ich nicht lache. Sag schon, wer war es? Potter? Oder weißt du es nicht? Hast du so viele gevögelt, dass du es nicht mehr weißt?"

„Red nicht so. Du weißt, dass er dein Sohn ist. Schau ihn dir doch an."

Ich sah in seine Augen und wusste, dass er es wusste.

_Yahweh, Yahweh_

_Always pain before a child is born_

_Yahweh, Yahweh_

_Why the dark before the dawn_

„Ich will dich nicht verletzen Draco. Ich..."

Es war ein kläglicher Anfang, ich weiß. Aber es war zumindest mal ein gottverdammter Anfang.

„...liebst du mich noch, Cady?"

Ich war verblüfft. Ich hatte gedacht er würde mich beschimpfen und seinen Sohn und mich zur Hölle schicken.

„Ja, ich liebe dich noch. Ich habe dich niemals nicht geliebt. Das weißt du doch. Tief in deinem Herzen."

Ich drehte mich um und brachte Wilson hinaus. Dan sah mich erstaunt an, doch ich winkte ab und sagte, dass sie jetzt gehen könnten.

Wir standen vor uns wie zwei schüchterne Teenager. Ich zog meine Hose aus. Er konnte die Narben an meinen Beinen sehen.

_My skin is like a map_

_Of where my heart has been_

_And I can't hide the marks_

_but it's not a negative thing_

_So I let down my guard_

_Drop my defences down by my clothes_

_I'm learning to fall _

_with no safety net to cushion the blow_

Er kam zu mir her herüber und küsste mich auf den Mund. Ohne Zunge oder sonst irgend etwas, einfach nur ein Kuss auf den Mund.

„Machen wir es uns zu einfach? Mache ich es dir zu einfach? Machst du es mir zu einfach?"

„Wir sollten reden, bevor wir miteinander schlafen."

„Ja."

Nein.

„Dann ist Wilson also nicht von deinem Manager?"

„Nein. Das haben wir den Zeitungen so verkauft. Ich wolle dich nicht verletzen.

Niemals. Es tut mir so leid."

Ich wischte mir Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Cady. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich war nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst. Ich hing nur zuhause rum, mein Vater wäre beinahe ausgeflippt. Als ich dann aus der Ausbildung geschmissen wurde, weil ich nichts auf die reihe bekommen habe, hat er mich auch rausgeschmissen."

Ich lächelte.

„Ich hab dir weh getan und das darf nie wieder passieren, hörst du? Ich habe mir selber weh getan. Ich bin anders geworden. Ich bin nicht mehr arrogant und selbstgefällig, weißt du? Ich habe echte Freunde und es macht mir nichts aus, das ihr monatliches Gehalt unter 3000 Galleonen liegt. Ginny war während der Geburt und auch sonst die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite, obwohl ich früher ziemlich oft ziemlich gemein zu ihr gewesen war. Ich lasse Gefühle zu und weine. Alle Leute wussten, dass ich nur ein kleines Mädchen war, das geliebt werden wollte und dessen Seele dringend ein paar Pflaster und Schokolade brauchte."

„Schnippelst du noch an dir rum?"

„Was?"

Die frage brachte mich als Antwort auf meinen Monolog ziemlich aus der Fassung.

„Glaubst du, ich hätte das nicht gemerkt? Man schmeckt Murtlap."

„Nein. Seit ich Hogwarts verlassen habe nicht mehr. Ich rauche auch seit der Schwangerschaft nicht mehr."

Ich warf mich in seine Arme.

„Draco, Draco, ich liebe dich so sehr, ich weiß nicht, warum ich damals weg gegangen bin. Ich war klein, dumm und arrogant und kannte nur meinen goldenen Käfig. Bitte! Mein Bruder passt auf mich auf! Bitte!"

Er strich mir beruhigend übers Haar und drückte mich ganz fest. Wir heulten beide.

„Sh, sh, sh...ganz ruhig. Wir können das schaffen, ja?"

„Du liebst mich und ich liebe dich und bitte vergib mir den ganzen Scheiß, den ich gemacht habe, ich war nämlich dumm. Ich liebe dich und will und ich möchte, dass du Wilsons Papa bist!"

„Bin ich doch. Cady, willst du mich heiraten?"

„Ja, ja, ja!"

You are the tiger burning bright 

_Deep in the forest of my night_

_You are the one who keeps me strong_

_In this world_

**THE FINAL END!**

Vielleicht fandet ihr es zu platt. Vielleicht war der Umstand des Treffens nicht der beste. Und vielleicht habe ich diesen Spleen, dass ich alles erklären muss, damit es schön logisch und schlüssig ist...

Bitte reviewn. Ich weiß, ich hab heute niemandem am Anfang für die Reviews gedankt, aber ihr wisst, dass ich euch alle liebe und verehre:

**BlackNightmare16**

**Dragonies**

**laura**

**Valpuri**

**Fairytear**

Und alle anderen die gelesen haben.

Es ist komisch, dass jetzt endgültig alles vorbei ist.

Alles was sie dir schlechtes über mich erzählt haben ist wahr! 

Tschüssele, die daisy!

Vergesst nicht zu reviewn! EIN ALLERLETZTES MAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

Nicht vergessen!

Am besten jetzt gleich:-)))))))

**I've done a lot**

**God knows I've tried**

**To find the truth**

**I've even lied**

**But all I know**

**Is down inside I'm**

**Bleeding**

**And super heroes**

**Come to feast**

**To taste the flesh**

**Not yet deceased**

**And all I know**

**Is still the beast is**

**Feeding**

**And crawling on the planet's face**

**Some insects called the human race**

**Lost in time,and lost in space**

**And meaning**

Meaning 


End file.
